Alfa
by Karisan-karisan
Summary: A morte de um membro do Conselho Quileute acaba por ter consequências na vida do jovem Isaac Black. Afinal nada é o que parece e Isaac acaba por descobrir que as lendas tribais são verdadeiras. Infelizmente não haverá tempo para digerir a verdade, pois um novo e perigoso inimigo planeia uma vingança. Sequela de Nosso Amanhecer 5
1. Regresso a casa

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 5_, que é uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob mas a partir de agora, eles serão personagens secundárias, dado que a história se vai centrar na nova geração e terá vários narradores, entre eles os cinco filhos de Jacob e Leah. Inicialmente a história deveria ter apenas cinco ou seis capítulos, mas agora que comecei a construir o enredo, talvez seja muito maior. Os updates serão espaçados porque não tenho assim tanto tempo livre para escrever.

**Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2, 3 e 4 assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer, que estão a ser traduzidos neste momento. Porém isso não é obrigatório pois costumo contextualizar cada parte de modo a que se perceba o que se passou nas partes anteriores. **

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico (2010). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Karisan

**_Alfa_**

**_Livro I - O Terceiro_**

**_Isaac Black_**

**Prólogo**

Aquela tinha sido a minha sétima aula de terapia desde o início do ano lectivo. Há dois meses atrás tinham recomeçado os pesadelos. A minha psicóloga atribuía-os ao início dos exames e à ansiedade por estar preocupado em manter as notas.

Eu não concordava. Sim, claro que estava preocupado com os exames mas tinha a certeza que não eram os exames que me faziam sonhar ser atacado por um lobisomem, salvo por um lobo gigante castanho-avermelhado e levado para a floresta por uma mulher que eu nunca vira na vida.

"Isaac? Ouviste o que eu disse?" Perguntou a doutora Townsend, a minha psicóloga.

"Sim." Respondi. Ela olhou para mim com algumas dúvidas. "Disse que na próxima sessão começaremos a analisar a minha relação com a minha família."

"Exacto." Acenou satisfeita.

_Como se isso fosse resolver os meus problemas e eliminar os meus pesadelos. _Pensei quando saí do gabinete, relembrando os pesadelos que me afligiam de noite. Eu já tinha aqueles pesadelos desde que integrara a Universidade do Arizona há três anos, mas agora tinham piorado.

Eu tinha sido um dos sortudos, segundo dizia a minha mãe, a poder sair da Reserva sendo tão jovem e para estudar numa prestiaga universidade. No futuro poderia ter um bom emprego.

O meu QI elevado permitira-me ter já duas licenciaturas. Uma em Engenharia Nuclear e outra em Antropologia. Actualmente estava a concluir o curso de Bio-química e estava também a preparar a minha primeira tese de doutoramento em Engenharia Bio-mecânica.

Apesar de só completar dezoito anos dali a dois meses, alguns dos meus professores já me tinham convidado para ser assistente das suas disciplinas. Como ainda não tinha dezoito anos, não pudera aceitar as propostas, mas mais tarde, talvez o fizesse. Isso significava que teria de deixar La Push permanentemente e eu não sabia como é que a minha família iria reagir.

Estava prestes a entrar no quarto da residência masculina onde estava alojado no campus universitário, e que partilhava com Bob "Marley" Green, quando ouvi uma voz familiar atrás de mim.

"Sarah?" Indaguei ainda aturdido com a presença da minha irmã ali.

Sarah tinha quase dezassete anos. Era um ano mais nova do que eu, aliás era dez meses mais nova do que eu e tinha herdado a beleza da nossa mãe e o temperamento do nosso pai. Às vezes as pessoas pensavam que éramos gémeos devido à proximidade das nossas idades.

"Tiveste saudades minhas Boo?" Só os meus irmãos e primos me chamavam assim. Quando era criança o meu programa de televisão preferido era "As Aventuras de Boo no Espaço". Contava a história de uma criança que queria viajar até à Lua.

"O que estás aqui a fazer? Estás sozinha?"

"Vim com o tio Seth. Ele foi estacionar o carro. Isto aqui é enorme." Sarah abraçou-me e depois estendeu a mão para me entregar um envelope selado. "Viemos buscar-te." Explicou finalmente.

"Buscar-me? Porquê?"

Quando Sarah não respondeu soube imediatamente que algo tinha acontecido em La Push. A resposta estava no envelope que eu segurava. Respirei fundo e abri a carta.

xxxxxxxxxx

**_Alfa_**

**_Livro I - O Terceiro_**

**_Isaac Black_**

**Regresso a casa**

Sentei-me no chão e as minhas pernas balançaram no precípio. A minha mãe dissera-me uma vez que adorava aquele local porque podia ver o horizonte infinito: o local onde o céu e o oceano se fundiam, tornando-se um só elemento. O oceano azul parecia, naquele fim de tarde, revolto e furioso a muitos metros abaixo dos meus pés. Quando eu era mais novo vira muitos amigos dos meus pais a saltar do local onde eu estava sentado e naquela altura lembro-me de pensar que eram todos loucos. Hoje em dia, estar ali no cimo dos penhascos de First Beach já não me metia medo.

O pôr-do-sol alaranjado era algo magnífico de se ver. A natureza de La Push sempre me parecera algo mágico, apesar de eu agora passar a maior parte do meu tempo no Arizona. Claro que me sentia triste por estar tanto tempo longe de casa, da minha família e dos meus amigos de infância, mas havia algo em La Push que me incomodava. Quando chegara, naquela tarde, sentira-me imediatamente agitado. Era como se algo não estivesse bem.

O tio Seth dissera-me que eu devia estar preocupado com os exames e com o facto de ter de deixar a Universidade durante alguns dias mas eu não partilhava essa opinião. Os meus pesadelos tinham voltado e agora que eu regressara a casa, iriam tornar-se piores, porque eram sempre mais intensos quando eu estava em casa.

Há alguns anos atrás a minha mãe contara-me que eu sofrera um trauma quando tinha oito anos. Esse trauma de infância afectara a minha mente, os meus sonhos e a minha estabilidade mental, e era por isso que eu ainda tomava medicamentos todos os dias para a ansiedade e dores de cabeça.

Sempre que vinha para La Push lembrava-me daquela noite. Estava escuro lá fora, porque era de noite e eu estava sozinho no meu quarto. Tinha partilhado um quarto com a minha irmã Sarah mas depois de Jake Júnior nascer, o pai tinha-nos arranjado quartos separados. Lembro-me que Madeleine era a nossa ama naquela noite e que ela estava na sala, no andar de baixo, a tentar adormecer JJ.

Os nossos pais estavam na praia, numa festa com o resto da nossa família e vários amigos. Celebravam qualquer coisa relacionada com a reconstrução de La Push após o tornado que atingira Forks e a Reserva vários meses atrás.

Lembro-me de me ter deixado dormir por algumas horas, e quando acordei Madeleine estava a gritar, JJ também e conseguia ouvir Sarah a choramingar no seu quarto. O nossos irmãos mais velhos, Harry e William, tinham desaparecido de casa e depois, a única coisa de que me lembro, era um enorme monstro peludo a tentar arrastar-me para o corredor.

Tinha uma cicatriz no meu braço esquerdo, que eu dizia ter sido feita pelo monstro, mas que a minha mãe dizia ter sido feita quando eu tentara partir a janela para fugir do fogo que entretanto consumia a casa. Eu não me lembrava de partir a janela, tudo o que me lembrava era um enorme monstro, a tentar atacar-me.

"Sabia que te ia encontrar aqui, Boo." Sarah trouxe-me de volta à realidade e sentou-se ao meu lado. Colocando a cabeça no meu ombro, Sarah agarrou o meu braço e observou o horizonte. Nós tínhamos quase a mesma idade. Ela estava prestes a fazer dezassete anos e eu faria dezoito cerca de dois meses depois. Como a minha mãe dera à luz gémeos antes de nós, muita gente pensava que eu e Sarah também éramos gémeos.

"A mãe já chegou?" Perguntei. Tínhamos chegado do Arizona apenas há uma hora, e tínhamos encontrado a casa vazia. Os nossos pais nem sequer tinham deixado um recado e JJ ainda estava na escola. O tio Seth dissera-nos para ficarmos em casa à espera que alguém chegasse.

"Não. Mas já lhe telefonei. Ela está com a avó em Forks. Vão encomendar o caixão e as flores." Respondeu Sarah. "Estás zangado com o pai por ele te ter chamado?"

"Não. É o funeral do velho Quil. Tenho a obrigação de cá estar."

O avô de Quil era o mais velho dos membros do Conselho Tribal de La Push e um dos mais respeitados membros da nossa comunidade. No ano passado adoecera e todos nós já esperavamos que falecesse em breve. O velho Quil já era velho quando eu nascera há quase dezoito anos atrás, aliás o tio Seth dizia que já era velho quando ele nascera, pelo que era um milagre ter resistido todos aqueles anos.

Eu não fazia ideia qual era a idade do ancião mas muita gente parecia acreditar que ele tinha pelo menos cento e dez anos de idade. Como era um membro do Conselho, o seu funeral duraria três dias. Fora por essa razão que o meu pai me mandara a carta. Afinal de contas eu era um Black, e devia estar presente durante a cerimómia fúnebre.

"Não tens de te preocupar com as aulas, Boo. És um génio, lembras-te?" Disse Sarah. "Tenho a certeza que vais passar em todos os exames. És sempre o melhor da tua turma."

"Não devias estar em casa à espera do pai?"

"Ele deve estar numa reunião do Conselho. Vai demorar. As reuniões do Conselho demoram horas, especialmente agora que devem estar a escolher o substituto do velho Quil."

O nosso pai ainda não era o Chefe tribal. Essa posição era ainda do nosso avô, Billy Black, mas o avô confiava cada vez mais nas decisões do pai. A nossa avó, Sue Clearwater também pertencia ao Conselho tal como Billy e o velho Quil. Ela ocupara o lugar do nosso avô Harry, após a sua morte. Eu não chegara a conhecer o avô, mas toda a gente dizia que ele era generoso, paciente e justo. A minha mãe costumava dizer que de nós os cinco, era eu quem a fazia lembrar mais do seu pai.

Agora que o Conselho tinha menos um membro, era hora de escolher o substituto. Sam Uley era o melhor candidato. Todos sabiam que os Uley deveriam ter um lugar no Conselho. Eles eram uma das famílias fundadoras da nossa comunidade, e tinham sido afastados do poder, devido a uma querela com os Black há muitos anos atrás.

Porém havia mais candidatos: Quil, enquanto neto do velho ancião falecido, tinha também boas hipóteses de ficar com o lugar. E havia ainda Hal White, apoiado pela mulher Rhonda. A mãe dizia que os White eram uma família de invejosos idiotas que jamais conseguiriam ter um lugar no Conselho, mas Rhonda era persistente e tinha muitos apoiantes.

Ainda assim, quem quer que fosse ocupar o lugar do velho Quil, não alteraria em nada a minha vida porque dali a uma semana eu estaria de novo no Arizona.

"Queres dizer-me alguma coisa?" Perguntei a Sarah. Eu conseguia sentir a sua ansiedade desde que chegara. Sabia que ela queria pedir-me algo.

"Talvez…" Ela olhou-me directamente.

"Está bem, podes dizer."

"Sabes que este é o meu último ano na escola, não sabes?" Perguntou.

Claro que eu sabia. Eu ajudara-a a estudar durante todo o ano sempre que ela tinha testes ou trabalhos para fazer.

"Sim, sei. E depois?"

"Bem… eu quero ir estudar para a tua Universidade." Declarou.

Olhei para ela sem saber o que dizer. Sarah nunca tinha mostrado qualquer vontade em deixar a Reserva. Ela pertencia ali, tal como o resto da minha família. Eu era a única excepção. Eu não encaixava ali. As pessoas consideravam-me esquisito e eu nunca tivera muitos amigos enquanto era criança. Basicamente eu era o oposto de todos os meus irmãos.

Harry era o típico jovem descontraído e de bem com a vida, e toda a gente o adorava. Possuía um carisma semelhante ao do nosso pai. William era desafiador e tenaz mas tal como Harry, possuía uma aura que fazia com que todos o seguissem cegamente. Sarah era a princesa da família, cheia de sonhos e esperanças, e o seu optimismo contagiava toda a gente, algo que também herdara do nosso pai. JJ ainda era uma criança. Tinha apenas dez anos de idade mas era uma criança fácil e prestável.

Eu não era nada como eles. Eu era o típico marrão. Estava sempre a estudar, sempre em casa, sempre sozinho. Os psicologos diziam nos seus relatórios que eu era mais responsável do que as outras crianças da minha idade e que a causa da minha inabilidade para sociabilizar era o meu QI elevado. A única pessoa de quem eu me sentia próximo era Sarah.

"Eu também gostava que viesses estudar comigo mas sabes que não é assim tão simples. Já falaste com a mãe ou com o pai?"

"Não. Pensei que podias ser tu a falar com eles."

Falar com a nossa mãe seria fácil, mas com o nosso pai a história já era outra.

"Tu sabes o que aconteceu quando eu fui para a Universidade, certo?"

Ela abanou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Há três anos quando eu anunciara que queria ir para a Universidade, o pai quase se passara. Ele a mãe discutiram durante semanas antes de levarem o assunto perante o Conselho Tribal. Nunca entendi por que razão a minha ida para a Universidade tinha de ser decidida por um grupo de velhos, mas a votação foi favorável à minha partida.

O pai não encarou a derrota de ânimo leve. Não falou com a mãe nem com os membros do Conselho que tinham votado a meu favor por várias semanas e as coisas só voltaram ao normal após alguns meses.

Nunca entendi aquela reacção do meu pai. Nós não éramos muito chegados. Depois do meu oitavo aniversário a nossa relação mudara. Ele tornara-se mais distante. Eu sabia que ser pai e criar cinco filhos era extenuante, mas na verdade, sempre me sentira dispensável. Foi por isso que decidi sair da Reserva. Queria deixar La Push e a indiferença do meu pai para trás. Planeava frequentar uma universidade no estado do Massachusetts mas a minha mãe achou que isso era longe demais e no fim acabei por seguir a sua vontade e matriculei-me na Universidade do Arizona, que ficava muito mais perto do estado do Washington.

"Por favor, Boo." Implorou Sarah.

"O pai não vai deixar que vás. És a sua princesa."

"Ele deixou o Harry e o Will sairem da Reserva e viajar por todo o país. Porque não posso estudar no Arizona?"

Eu também me fizera aquela mesma pergunta muitas vezes e nunca encontrara a resposta. Os meus irmãos gémeos, Harry e Will, eram pilotos de carros. Há dois anos que estavam na equipa da Hunter Motorsports, mas antes disso tinham viajado enquanto pilotos de reserva durante algum tempo com a equipa Joe Kitt's Autosport. Aos dezanove anos, William entrara na sua primeira competição e Harry viajara para a Europa para treinar com pilotos em Itália e na França. Por isso não havia uma razão lógica para que não me deixasse ir para a universidade quando os meus irmãos podiam viajar para onde lhes apetecesse.

"Talvez devas perguntar isso ao pai." Sugeri. "Quando terminares o secundário, falo com a mãe, está bem?" Prometi.

Quando olhou-me, ansiosa.

"Se não falares com eles, eu vou na mesma." Anunciou.

"Porquê? Por que estás tão ansiosa por sair daqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa que eu não saiba?"

Sarah mordeu o lábio, nervosamente. Levantei-me, forçando-a a fazer o mesmo.

"O que aconteceu?" Insisti. "Alguém te magoou?"

Sarah podia estar a ser ameaçada ou alguém lhe ter feito alguma coisa.

"Não… nada disso."

"Então diz-me o que foi."

"É assim tão estranho eu querer ir-me embora?"

"Não, mas tu sempre gostaste de viver aqui." Nessa altura Sarah desviou os seus olhos dos meus.

"Quer me ajudes ou não, quando a escola terminar, eu saio daqui."

"Porquê?" Voltei a insistir.

"Porque é melhor assim."

"Sarah, estás a começar a assustar-me. Diz-me o que se passa de uma vez!"

"Tenho um namorado, está bem?" Revelou ela.

Fiquei imóvel. Sarah era minha irmã. A minha única irmã. Por sermos quase da mesma idade, costumávamos contar tudo um ao outro mas havia certos aspectos que um irmão não gosta particularmente de saber sobre a vida da sua irmã. Este era um desses aspectos.

"Só tens dezasseis anos." Critiquei.

"Faço dezassete daqui a cinco dias." Replicou ela.

"Isso não muda nada. És demasiado nova."

"Tu namoravas a não-sei-quantas quanto tinhas a minha idade."

"O nome dela é Sandra, e não namorei com ela. Ela era a minha supervisora na Universidade."

"Pois…"

Eu estava a dizer a verdade. Sandra tinha sido designada como minha supervisora quando eu integrara a Universidade do Arizona. Como era mais novo do que todos os outros estudantes o Conselho Pedagógico achou por bem que um aluno, mais velho, me ajudasse a ambientar ao mundo académico. Algumas pessoas pensaram que éramos namorados porque estávamos muitas vezes juntos, mas éramos apenas amigos. Actualmente, quase três anos depois, Sandra terminara o seu curso e trabalhava numa empresa como arquitecta, em Phoenix.

"Quem é ele? Vive na Reserva? O pai e a mãe sabem?"

"És louco? Se o pai soubesse matava-o. Porque achas que quero sair de La Push?"

"Não estás grávida, pois não?" Eu rezava para que não fosse esse o caso. Não queria ter de matar alguém antes de fazer os meus exames finais.

"Claro que não!" Exclamou corando com violência. "Nós não… Ainda não estivemos juntos dessa maneira."

Eu suspirei de alívio.

"Quem é ele?" Exigi saber de novo.

"Não sei se é boa ideia dizer-te."

"Foste tu que começaste a conversa. Quero saber quem é."

"Pareces o pai…" Queixou-se.

"Não pareço nada!" Levantei a voz. Não gostava de ser comparado ao nosso pai. Fisicamente éramos parecidos mas as nossas personalidades eram o oposto uma da outra. "Não sou nada como o pai. Agora diz-me o nome dele de uma vez!"

Sarah olhou para mim demoradamente, tentando decidir se devia ou não dizer o nome do seu namorado.

"Não podemos ficar aqui Boo. Ele quer arranjar um emprego decente e eu quero estudar. Não há nada para nós aqui. Além disso é injusto que tu, o Harry e o Will possam viver longe da Reserva e eu não."

"Não mudes de assunto." Avisei. "Vou acabar por descobrir quem ele é mais cedo ou mais tarde."

"Está bem. Pronto… é o Jay. Estás feliz agora?"

Fiquei imóvel. Estava sem palavras. A minha irmã mais nova namorava com Jay Morris. O que não seria um problema se Jay não tivesse vinte e dois anos.

Jay era filho de Jason Morris e de uma mulher que não era nativa-americana, e que abandonara o filho após ele ter nascido. Somente quando os seus pais adoptivos morreram num acidente de carro, é que Jay descobrira que Jason era o seu pai verdadeiro e viera viver para La Push.

"O Jay está farto da Charlene e do Preston. Eles fazem-lhe a vida num inferno." Contou Sarah. Charlene e Preston eram os filhos da madrasta de Jay. "E recentemente descobriu que a mãe biológica vive em Austin, e…"

"E Austin fica no Texas e o Texas não é assim tão longe do Arizona." Terminei por ela. Era fácil ler a minha irmã. "Estou a entender a tua ideia mas… Tu e o Jay… É errado."

"Errado?"

"Tu tens dezasseis anos e ele tem vinte e dois."

"E depois? A mãe é mais velha do que o pai quatro anos. O tio Seth é mais velho do que a tia Gwen dez anos e já para não falar nos catorze anos de diferença de idades entre o Quil e a Claire."

O que Sarah acabara de dizer era verdade. Uma diferença de cinco anos não se podia comparar a catorze como no caso de Quil e Claire mas isso não me fazia sentia muito melhor.

"Só não quero que te magoes. O Jay pode não ser…"

"O Jay é boa pessoa. É gentil e carinhoso e respeita-me."

"Se é assim tão perfeito porque não falou com o nosso pai quando começaram a namorar?"

"Porque eu não quis. Porque sei que se ele o fizesse, o pai matava-o."

Isso não me preocupava miminamente. Eu podia não concordar com o pai em muita coisa mas se fosse preciso eu próprio me ofereceria para ir dar uma lição a Jay. Podia ser quatro anos mais novo do que ele mas era cinturão negro de tae-kwon-do desde o ano passado.

"Então o teu plano é ir para o Arizona?"

Ela encolheu os ombros.

"Pelo menos é um plano. Um plano que pode garantir a vida do Jay." Sarah deitou-me um olhar zangado. "Então, vais ajudar-me ou não?"

"Quando chegar a altura." Mas primeiro teria uma conversa com Jay.

"Promete-me que não vais falar com o Jay nem ameaçá-lo."

"Claro, claro." Disse ele colocando os braços no ar em sinal de rendição. Porém não tencionava cumprir aquela promessa. A minha irmã era menor de idade e nenhum rapaz iria colocar as mãos nela sem que eu tivesse algo a dizer a respeito disso. Havia muitas raparigas na Reserva para Jay namorar.

"Vamos para casa… os outros devem estar a chegar." Avisou Sarah olhando para o seu relógio.

Senti a ansiedade invadir-me quando me lembrei que esta noite a nossa família estaria toda junta. Isso não acontecia há três anos.

Eu não tinha uma relação fácil com o meu pai. Era difícil conversar com ele, e quando conseguiamos falar um com o outro, as nossas conversas demoravam entre cinco a dez minutos no máximo. Além disso, sempre que eu estava presente, o pai parecia zangado, como se eu tivesse feito algo de errado.

A relação com os meus irmãos mais velhos não era muito melhor. Depois de eu ter feito nove anos, ser o irmão mais novo dos gémeos tornara-se um pesadelo para mim. William implicava comigo diariamente, e parecia culpar-me de algo embora eu não soubesse o quê. Harry era um pouco menos frio e implicativo mas geralmente tomava o partido de Will.

Tínhamos acabado de chegar a casa quando a porta da frente se abriu de novo e Jacob Júnior entrou. Atirando a mala da escola para cima do sofá, veio abraça-me com entusiasmo.

"Boo! Tive saudades tuas!" Gritou. Apesar de ter apenas dez anos, JJ estava alto para a idade, mas como o nosso pai media cerca de dois metros de altura, isso era normal.

"Também tive saudades tuas, irmãozinho." Admiti.

"Como foi a escola?" Perguntou Sarah.

"Uma seca. A Lavie disse que amanhã vamos ver o cadáver do velho Quil. É verdade?"

"Não sejas idiota JJ. Só vamos ver o caixão." Explicou Sarah.

"Ninguém tem fome? E se encomendassemos pizza?" Sugeri. JJ e Sarah correram para o telefone.

"Contem connosco." Disse uma voz da porta das traseiras. Quando nos virámos, vimos Harry e Will, que acabavam de chegar.

Os gémeos usavam agora o cabelo curto. Com vinte e cinco anos de idade mediam quase um metro e noventa e a julgar pela quantidade de pizzas que pediram, ainda estavam em fase de crescimento.

"Então… onde estão o pai e a mãe?" Perguntou Harry depois de abraçar cada um de nós.

"A mãe disse que vem mais tarde e o pai está com o Conselho." Anunciou Sarah.

"Óptimo. Então… temos a casa só para nós." William sorriu com malícia. "Quem quer ter um pouco de diversão?"

_Diversão_. Aquela era a linguagem dos gémeos para _sarilhos_. Depois de terem assaltado o frigorífico e comido quase tudo o que havia em casa para comer, enquanto esperávamos pelas nove pizzas que tínhamos encomendado, Harry e Will levaram-nos a ver os seus carros novos: dois Mustang novos em folha. Um era vermelho e o outro azul.

Após terem sido aprovados como pilotos secundários, o director executivo da Hunter Motorsports oferecera-lhes um carro novo e a possibilidade de se estrearem como pilotos principais no Evento Red Bull em Outubro.

"Eu vou fazer as duas primeiras etapas, e depois o Harry vai concluir a corrida." Anunciou William enquanto JJ e Sarah entravam no Mustang vermelho. "Não é uma beleza?"

"Ensinas-me a conduzir?" Perguntou JJ com entusiasmo.

"Claro. Quando fizeres quinze anos." Respondeu Harry sorrindo.

"Boa!"

"Podemos ir dar uma volta?" Sarah estava a aprender a conduzir com Jeremiah Cameron desde o mês passado.

"Claro." Concordou William. "Depois de comermos."

"Então e a mãe e o pai?" Questionei. Os gémeos olharam para mim.

"Não sejas desmancha prazeres, Boo. Somos adultos. É só uma volta de carro." Disse Will.

"Deixamos-lhes um recado." Sugeriu Sarah. "Está bem assim?"

Eu podia ter ficado em casa à espera dos nossos pais. Mas não me agradava a ideia de Sarah e JJ irem sozinhos com os gémeos, por isso acabei por ir também.

Harry e Will conheciam bem a zona, sabiam quais as estradas secundárias em que podiam circular sem serem apanhados pela polícia, ou vistos por curiosos. Sarah e JJ foram com Will, eu ocupei o lugar do passageiro no carro de Harry. O seu Mustang azul era realmente espectacular. Estive tentado em pedir-lhe que me deixasse conduzir, pois tirara a minha carta de condução há três meses atrás. Porém, como sabia que ele não deixaria, fiquei calado.

"Então Boo… como vai a Universidade?" Perguntou-me Harry, acelerando para apanhar o carro de William.

Encolhi os ombros. "Bem, acho eu…" Eu sabia que Harry não estava realmente interessado em saber as minhas notas, estava apenas a tentar manter uma conversa.

"Ouvi dizer que te convidaram para seres professor."

"Quem te disse isso?"

Harry olhou para mim e sorriu.

"A Sarah." Respondi por ele. Eu só tinha falado com ela sobre isso. "Pedi-lhe para não dizer a ninguém."

"Porque não?"

"Porque ainda não decidi o que vou fazer."

"É uma grande oportunidade. Quantos professores universitários de dezoito anos conheces?"

"Há outras coisas que quero fazer para além de ensinar."

"Bem, tu podes fazer o que quiseres, Boo. Podias trabalhar para a NASA se quisesses." Não sabia se Harry estava a gozar comigo ou a ser sincero. "E namoradas? Conheceste alguém?"

"Não." Respondi secamente.

Aquele era outro aspecto que me diferenciava dos gémeos. Eles eram populares, bem parecidos, e tinham uma legião de fãs desde que tinham começado a trabalhar como pilotos. Era fácil para eles arranjar namoradas porque as raparigas gostam de rapazes altos e com músculos. Eu não era como eles.

Rapazes como eu não tinham hipóteses. E embora eu tivesse descoberto recentemente que algumas das minhas colegas de turma, me achavam atraente, a verdade é que eu não era suficientemente corajoso para convidar uma delas para sair. Além disso a minha personalidade não era de todo atractiva. Eu preferia ficar na biblioteca a ler, em vez de ir a uma festa.

"Pões a mudança antes do tempo, sabias?" Disse eu a Harry tentando mudar de assunto. "É por isso que o William ganha sempre."

Harry olhou-me com surpresa e algum ressentimento mas depois riu-se. "Eu sabia que era boa ideia ter-te como meu co-piloto. Vamos lá ver se tens razão."

E então, acelerou. À medida que ele acelerava e o carro se aproximava do de William, senti as cinco fatias de pizza que comera ao jantar a subir até à minha garganta.

"Harry… vai mais devagar, ainda nos matas." Pedi sentindo-me cada vez mais mal disposto.

"Tinhas razão, Boo! Acabei de o ultrapassar!" Vangloriu-se ele.

"Pára o carro! Vou vomitar!"

Harry travou de repente e apenas tive tempo para abrir a porta assim que parámos. O conteúdo do meu estômago acabou espalhado pelo asfalto.

"És mesmo uma menina." Gozou Harry saíndo do carro. "Vê se não sujas nada."

"O que raios foi aquilo, Harry?" Gritou William parando o seu Mustang ao lado do de Harry. "Tu sabes as regras. Não podemos conduzir a mais de 210 quilómetros por hora."

"Entusiasmei-me." Desculpou-se Harry. Sarah e JJ vieram ver o que se passava comigo.

"És mesmo uma menina." Disse Will olhando para mim e copiando as palavras do irmão.

"Estás bem?" Perguntou Sarah, colocando uma mão no meu ombro.

"Estou óptimo." Menti. Sentia-me envergonhado por ter vomitado, especialmente em frente dos gémeos.

De volta à Reserva, JJ quis ir comigo no banco de trás do carro de Harry, e adormeceu quando estavamos a chegar à estrada principal de La Push. Como no dia seguinte era sábado, ele não teria de se levantar cedo para ir para a escola. William deixara Sarah conduzir o seu carro, por isso chegaram alguns minutos depois de nós.

"Eu levo o JJ." Ofereceu Harry. "Peço desculpa por te ter feito vomitar." Disse baixinho enquanto tirava o nosso irmão do carro.

Estávamos os cinco a entrar na sala quando as luzes se acenderam de repente a nossa mãe apareceu mesmo à nossa frente.

"Espero que tenham uma boa explicação." Disse ela.

"A culpa é do Boo. Ele quis ver os nossos carros novos e pediu para conduzir. Quando estávamos de regresso bateu contra uma árvore e o JJ bateu com a cabeça na janela e desmaiou…"

Mal podia acreditar que me estavam a culpar. Mas isso era típico de Will. Antes que pudesse abrir a boca para me defender, a nossa mãe falou.

"Caluda William. O JJ está só a dormir e o Isaac não faria isso."

Will riu-se. "Devias ver a tua cara, Boo."

"Então… onde está o velho?" Perguntou Harry que ainda segurava JJ ao colo.

"O velho?" Inquiriu a voz do nosso pai que descia as escadas nesse instante, e se colocou atrás dos gémeos com os braços cruzados por cima do peito. O sorriso de Will desapareceu e Harry virou-se lentamente para enfrentá-lo. "Espero que não estivesses a falar de mim."

Harry tentou disfarçar a sua apreensão.

O nosso pai caminhou até Sarah e beijou-a na testa. Depois retirou JJ do colo de Harry e entregou-o à nossa mãe.

"Acho que já passa da hora de se deitarem." Disse ele com firmeza olhando para Sarah, que acenou e subiu as escadas rapidamente. A mãe seguiu-a carregando JJ, que ainda dormia. Os gémeos iam fazer o mesmo mas o pai colocou-se na frente deles.

"Temos de ir desfazer as malas." Avisou Harry.

"A sério? Eu acho que isso pode esperar. Vamos lá para fora rapazes." Ordenou ele.

"Merda." Queixou-se Will. "Tu e a tua boca grande. Agora vamos levar uma tareia por tua causa, Harry."

Os gémeos dirigiram-se à porta, arrastando os pés. O pai seguiu-os.

"Sabes onde é o teu quarto, certo?" Perguntou-me, não se dando ao trabalho de se virar para mim. Naquele momento senti-me invisível. "Boa noite Isaac." O pai fechou a porta atrás de si e ouvi enquanto falava aos gémeos, no exterior da casa, e elogiava os novos carros. Lentamente entraram os três na floresta.

"Boa noite pai." Murmurei a caminho do meu quarto.


	2. Mentiras de família

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 5_, que é uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob mas a partir de agora, eles serão personagens secundárias, dado que a história se vai centrar na nova geração e terá vários narradores, entre eles os cinco filhos de Jacob e Leah. Inicialmente a história deveria ter apenas cinco ou seis capítulos, mas agora que comecei a construir o enredo, talvez seja muito maior. Os updates serão espaçados porque não tenho assim tanto tempo livre para escrever.

**Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2, 3 e 4 assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer, que estão a ser traduzidos neste momento. Porém isso não é obrigatório pois costumo contextualizar cada parte de modo a que se perceba o que se passou nas partes anteriores. **

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico (2010). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Karisan

**_Alfa_**

**_Livro I - O Terceiro_**

**_Isaac Black_**

**2. Mentiras de família**

Acordei com um barulho ensurdecedor. Por breves instantes pensei que estava de volta ao dormitório universitário. O meu colega de quarto Bob costumava regressar de madrugada, completamente alcoolizado ou pedrado, e geralmente caía redondo no chão antes de conseguir chegar à própria cama. Porém não era esse o caso.

Naquela manhã eu acordara com o meu irmão mais novo a saltar em cima da minha cama.

"Acorda Boo! Está na hora do pequeno-amoço!" Gritou ele com entusiasmo. Eu apenas resmunguei em resposta. Era verdade que estava com fome mas tinha sido uma noite particularmente difícil. Enquanto JJ saía do meu quarto e descia as escadas em corrida, levantei-me e retirei alguma roupa lavada das gavetas. Depois dirigi-me à casa de banho para tomar um duche rápido.

Conseguia ouvir a mãe a cozinhar e JJ a dar comida a Hunter nas traseiras da nossa casa. O Husky do Alasca fora uma prenda de aniversário para JJ dos gémeos quando ele completara sete anos de idade.

Excepto os nossos pais, toda a gente na família tinha um animal de estimação. Começara com Tyson, um rafeiro que Harry e Will tinham salvado do canil há anos atrás, quando eram crianças. Mais tarde, a minha madrinha Kim, oferecera-me Peter, o hamster. Meses depois Sarah também quis um animal de estimação e trouxe um pequeno cão chamado Marshmallow para casa, com a ajuda de Quil. Depois conseguiu também trazer um gato ao qual chamou Tiger, e que o nosso pai odiava.

Tal como seria de esperar, um dia, Tiger, o gato tentou comer Peter, o hamster e acabámos por ser forçados a livrarmo-nos deles para acabar com as discussões. Sarah deu Tiger a Claire e eu dei Peter à nossa prima Dee. Durante algum tempo ficámos então com apenas dois cachorros até ao dia em que Sarah decidiu salvar uma cadela que ia ser levada para o canil de Forks. Sarah chamou-lhe Shadow e uma vez por ano, Shadow tinha uma ninhada de cachorrinhos. A nossa mãe quase se passou e depois de quatro anos e treze cachorrinhos obrigou Sarah a ver-se livre dela.

Entretanto Tyson e Marshmallow morreram de idade avançada e os gémeos arranjaram outro cão. Escolheram um Pastor Alemão de cinco semanas e colocaram-lhe o nome de Gunnar. No ano anterior a Harry e Will terem oferecido Hunter a JJ, Sarah arranjou um Golden Retriever, chamado Biever. Quanto a mim, depois do trauma de ter de dar Peter, o hamster à minha prima, desisti de ter animais de estimação. Além disso a mãe não iria gostar de ter mais um cão em casa. Gunnar, Biever e Hunter já faziam estragos suficientes.

Quanto entrei na cozinha a mãe sorriu e colocou um prato à minha frente com bacon, ovos e torradas acabadas de fazer.

"Dormiste?" Perguntou-me, provavelmente notando o meu ar cansado.

"Não muito." Admiti.

"Tomaste a medicação?"

"Sim."

"Tiveste pesadelos?"

"Não… acho que apenas estranhei a cama. Estou habituado ao dormitório e já não dormia no meu quarto há muito tempo." Menti. Tinha a sensação que a minha mãe conseguia detectar as minhas mentiras, mas se o fez, não disse nada. "Onde está toda a gente?"

"O pai saiu cedo com os gémeos. Foram ajudar o Quil a preparar a volta de honra."

Se o pai chamara os gémeos para o ajudar, então não tinha havido castigo para eles na noite passada. Não era nada que eu já não esperasse. Sempre os gémeos se metiam em sarilhos, o pai ameaçava castigá-los mas nunca o fazia.

"Estava a pensar se poderias fazer-me um favor." Disse a minha mãe. "Será que podes levar o JJ à casa do tio Seth depois do pequeno-almoço? Ele quer ir brincar com o Junior e a Lilly."

"Depende." Respondi.

A minha mãe franziu o sobrolho. "Depende de quê?"

"Posso levar o carro?"

Ela ponderou o meu pedido com cautela e depois acabou por aceitar. "Está bem, mas quero-te a _ti_ e ao _carro_ em casa antes do almoço. E não te esqueças que tens de ir à casa do velho Quil com os outros."

"Eu sei. Não me esqueço." Prometi. "Onde está a Sarah?"

"Foi às compras com a Julia e a Jaelle."

Julia e Jaelle eram as filhas gémeas de Kim e Jared Cameron. Tinham ambas dezasseis anos e nenhuma delas, tal como Sarah, tinha carta de condução. Assim, era óbvio que alguém as levara a Forks para fazerem compras. Provavelmente fora Jerry, o irmão das gémeas, cujo melhor amigo era nada mais nada menos do que Jay Morris.

Jerry trabalhava numa loja de artigos de desporto em Foks e Jay era um aprendiz de Guarda Florestal. Como tinham a mesma idade e tinham frequentado a mesma turma, Jerry e Jay eram amigos há vários anos. Isso significava que Sarah devia estar com Jay em Forks e não me agradava essa ideia.

Assim que JJ terminou o pequeno-almoço fomos para casa do tio Seth. Ele estava ocupado a atender uma chamada no escritório, por isso fomos recebidos pela tia Gwen que nos ofereceu mais um pequeno-almoço. Mesmo tendo alguma fome, o que era estranho porque acabara de comer, recusei educamente, mas JJ aceitou o bolo de chocolate e comeu algumas fatias enquanto esperava que Junior e Lilly descessem.

"Como está a correr tudo na Universidade?" Perguntou-me a tia Gwen.

"Está tudo bem."

"Houve uma altura em que também pensei ir para a Universidade." Confessou ela com uma expressão sonhadora.

"Nunca é tarde demais, tia."

Naquele momento a pequena Susie Leigh veio a correr da sala e agarrou-se às pernas da mãe.

"Queo i bincá com o JJ, a Lilly e o Junió." Choramingou. Cinco anos mais nova do que os irmãos, Susie era geralmente deixada para trás nas brincadeiras. Seth Junior e Lillian preferiam brincar com crianças da sua idade e não com a irmã mais nova de quatro anos.

"Se eu fosse agora para a Universidade achas que o teu tio conseguia cuidar de três crianças sozinho?" Questionou a tia Gwen com um sorriso, pegando na pequena Susie ao colo.

"Duvido." Confessei.

"Então parece que terei de esquecer a Universidade."

Sorri também e preparei-me para sair.

"O teu tio quer falar contigo antes de te ires embora. Ele está lá em cima."

Junior e Lilly passaram por mim nas escadas e cumprimentaram-me brevemente, seguindo a correr para a cozinha onde estava JJ. Como não queria incomodar o meu tio enquanto estava ao telefone, esperei à porta do seu escritório.

"_Sim, o acordo ainda é válido."_ Disse o tio Seth. _"Não tens de te preocupar Lance, as vossas famílias estarão seguras."_

"_Mas serão mais desta vez. Nós estamos habituados a encontrar os Denali de vez em quando mas… os Cullen…"_ Ouvi Lance Dunne dizer. O tio Seth devia estar a falar com Lance através de uma ligação online, por isso conseguia ouvir o que eles diziam na perfeição.

"_Os Cullen não são uma ameaça. Eles continuam a seguir as regras com antes."_

"_Mas o facto de virem mais deles, pode significar… problemas para todos nós."_

"_Não podemos recusar recebê-los. Seria errado e injusto da nossa parte. Eles são nossos amigos há muitos anos e querem prestar a sua homenagem ao velho Quil e à sua família."_

"_Quantos são vocês?"_

"_Treze. É um de nós por cada um deles."_ O tio Seth suspirou. _"Mas se não quiserem vir, não levaremos a mal, Lance."_

"_Não se trata de não querer ir Seth."_

"_Então qual é o problema?"_

"_A minha filha está doente. Tem febre e… o Rhett só tem nove anos."_

"_Os meus filhos mais velhos também só têm nove anos de idade. E o meu sobrinho JJ tem dez… Os Cullen e os Denali têm-nos visitado regularmente. Geralmente uma ou duas vezes por ano e nada aconteceu, nem mesmo aos mais velhos. Só ficarão por dois dias. Não me parece que seja tempo suficiente para influenciar ou despoletar a condição especial dos nossos jovens e crianças." _

Eu não fazia ideia do que o tio Seth queria dizer com aquilo, mas Lance parecia bastante preocupado em encontrar-se com os Cullen e os Denali. Eu não percebia porquê.

Os Cullen eram uma família nossa amiga há muito tempo. Há alguns anos, a minha mãe contara-me que eu nascera num dos quartos de hóspedes da mansão dos Cullen. Carlisle Cullen ajudara no meu parto e também fora ele que auxiliara a minha mãe quando os gémeos nasceram.

Além disso Emmett e Rosalie eram padrinhos de Harry e Alice e Jasper eram padrinhos de William. Sarah era afilhada de Carlisle e Esme, e JJ de Edward e Bella. Eu era o único da família cujos padrinhos não pertenciam à família dos Cullen.

Durante os últimos dez anos não os víamos muitas vezes. Apenas em ocasiões especiais, como no Natal ou na véspera de Ano Novo. Ultimamente eles contactavam-nos cada vez menos. Eu ouvira o pai dizer que eles estavam a viajar na Europa, mas mesmo quando não estavam de viagem, estavam nas suas mansões compradas recentemente no estado de Montana ou no estado de Idaho. Por isso não nos víamos com frequência.

Na verdade eu achava-os estranhos. Carlisle Cullen era um médico conceituado e fora o mentor do tio Seth. Também era sabido que a cidade de Forks tinha uma dívida para com Carlisle. O Centro Médico Cullen, inaugurado há oito anos, tinha sido totalmente financiado pelo dinheiro de Carlisle.

O Doutor Cullen não era apenas rico, mas também bastante generoso. E isso parecia ser uma característica de família. Esme, a esposa de Carlisle, fazia donativos frequentes para a Igreja paroquial e para as Escolas. Rosalie e Emmett tinham financiado a construção de um segundo centro comercial em Forks. Alice e Jasper tinham fundado uma escola de música e incentivado a contrução de dois luxuosos restaurantes. Mas quem mais investira na cidade foram Bella e o seu marido. Nascida em Forks, Bella sentia uma afinidade com a cidade e os seus habitantes e doava bastante dinheiro para instituições variadas. Em breve existiriam edíficios com os seus nomes, disso eu não tinha dúvidas.

Claro que não era o facto de serem ricos que fazia deles pessoas estranhas. Quando eu tinha dez anos, lembro-me de ter dito à minha mãe que Alice Cullen parecia ter a mesma idade que Harry e Will, que na altura tinham dezassete anos. A mãe riu-se da minha observação e explicou que Alice frequentava vários salões de beleza e já fizera algumas cirurgias plásticas. Eu aceitara a explicação mas continuara com dúvidas. A maneira como envelheciam parecia ser falsa. Se há seis anos atrás eu não tivesse visto os seus cartões de identidade, jamais teria acreditado que Alice tinha quase trinta anos. Depois disso, deixei de fazer perguntas. Aparentemente os Cullen conheciam excelentes cirurgiões pláticos.

"_Quando chegam eles?"_ Perguntou Lance. Ele parecia mais calmo agora.

"_Amanhã de manhã."_

"_Está bem. Vou falar com os outros. Estaremos aí esta noite. Oh, e diz à Gwen que a Glenda tem uma surpresa."_

O tio Seth não pareceu satifeito com aquelas palavras. _"Uma surpresa? Por favor diz-me que a Glenda não tentou agredir a mãe do Kinley em público de novo."_

Lance riu-se.

"_Não foi bem isso. Mas é parecido."_

"_Mal posso esperar pela surpresa. Até logo Lance."_

"_Até logo Seth."_

Os Heiltsuk também viriam ao feneral do velho Quil. A nossa tribo tinha boas relações com várias tribos norte-americanas e também com algumas do Canadá.

A reserva dos Heiltsuk ficava na ilha Campbell, no Canadá. Eu já lá estivera em criança com o tio Seth e a tia Rachel, embora nunca me tivessem dito quais as razaões da nossa visita. Naquela altura, a filha de Lance, Larkin era apenas um bebé e Sarah tinha gostado tanto dela que começara a pedir uma irmã aos nossos pais. O desejo dela concretizou-se alguns meses depois com o nascimento de JJ. Como Sarah queria uma irmã e não um irmão, tentou fazer chantagem para convencer os nossos pais a ter outro bebé, mas tinha de ser uma menina.

Lembro-me que o pai prometeu que talvez dali a dois anos, ela tivesse uma irmãzinha para brincar. Mas a mãe não aceitou e disse que se voltasse a engravidar o pai passaria o resto da vida a dormir no sofá. Não tivemos mais irmãos depois disso, por isso a mãe venceu essa questão.

Não ficámos muito tempo em Campbell mas ficámos o tempo suficiente para que o tio Seth se apaixonasse por uma rapariga local. A tia Gwen era uma Heiltsuk. Era irmã de Dominic Valens, e a quarta de cinco irmãos. O irmão mais velho, Sean Junior falecera há anos atrás, e Gwen tinha uma boa relação com o irmão Dominic, mas a sua relação com as irmãs era mais complicada.

Gina tinha um filho de doze anos chamado Tyler. Durante o tempo em que estivera grávida, o seu namorado Mick fora preso por posse de droga e cumprira algum tempo na cadeia. Quando saíra da prisão, e ao contrário do que Gwen aconselhara, Gina aceitara-o de volta. Supostamente, Mick frequentara uma clínica de reabilitação e estava livre de drogas, mas a tia Gwen continuava a não confiar nele, por isso mal falava com a irmã.

Quanto a Glenda, as coisas eram ainda mais complicadas. Depois do filho de Glenda nascer, as duas irmãs discutiam regularmente. O pequeno Sean era filho de Kinley, um dos amigos de Dominic. Kinley abandonou Glenda porque os seus pais não aprovavam a sua relação com a mais nova dos Valens. Havia uma rivalidade antiga entre as duas famílias e o facto do pai de Glenda ser um alcoólico incorrigível, não ajudava. Por isso, Kinley deixara Glenda, que acabara por criar o filho de ambos sozinha, e casara com uma rapariga escolhida pela sua mãe.

Desse casamento tinham nascido dois filhos, mas no ano anterior, a esposa de Kinley morrera num incêndio, de causas incógnitas, e Kinley procurara Glenda de novo. Gwen tinha avisado a irmã para não o aceitar porque os pais de Kinley acabariam novamente por separá-los, mas Glenda não a ouvira. E há vários meses que ambas não se falavam.

_As famílias são sempre tão complicadas_. Pensei. Eu sabia isso melhor do que ninguém. A minha não era excepção.

"Vais entrar ou não?" O tio Seth chamou-me.

"Peço desculpa." Entrei e fechei a porta atrás de mim. O escritório do tio Seth fora decorado com mobiliário simples, que combinava com a sua personalidade. Ele era um dos poucos Quileutes que possuía um curso de Medicina. Actualmente era chefe dos cirurgiões no Hospital de Forks mas raramente se gabava disso. Como era uma pessoa extremamente justa e generosa, o tio Seth achava que devia ajudar pessoas desfavorecidas e por isso montara um escritório médico em casa para dar consultas gratuítas a quem precisasse.

"Senta-te." Ordenou ele. "A tua mãe telefonou-me a dizer que virias trazer o JJ. Também me disse que não dormiste na noite passada. Os pesadelos voltaram?"

O tio Seth sabia dos pesadelos mas só daqueles que eu tivera em criança. Os recentes eram segredo.

"Falei com a Doutora Townsend ao telefone e ela disse-me que os teus níveis de ansiedade aumentaram." Acrescentou ele.

"Pensava que a Doutora Townsend não podia falar sobre as minhas sessões com ninguém."

"Também sou médico."

"E meu tio. Temos uma relação pessoal pelo que ela não deveria dizer nada sobre o meu caso." Relembrei. "Também tenho uma licenciatura em Psicologia tio Seth. Não me subestimes."

Ele riu-se, divertido.

"Está bem. Admito que não lhe deveria ter telefonado, mas estava preocupado. Lembro-me que tinhas pesadelos bastante vívidos. Tens tido alguns ultimamente?"

"Não." Menti. "Só estou preocupado com os exames e em ter de faltar para vir ao funeral."

"Entendo. Posso ver a tua pressão arterial e temperatura?"

"Porquê?"

"Níveis elevados de ansiedade podem dar origem a desmaios e não quero que isso aconteça durante o funeral do velho Quil."

Eu não tinha bem a certeza se aquele era realmente o motivo pelo qual o meu tio queria examinar-me. Porém sabia que a minha mãe estava por trás disto e por isso fiz o que ele me mandou. Depois de analisar uma amostra de sangue, o tio Seth disse-me que estava tudo bem e que eu podia ir para casa.

"Os Heiltsuk também vêm, certo?" Disse eu levantando-me da cadeira. Ele acenou. "E os Cullen, e os Denali…"

"Sim. E muitas outras pessoas de outras reservas. O velho Quil era um ancião admirado por muita gente."

"O Lance parecia preocupado pelos filhos e com a presença dos Cullen e dos Denali. Também tens medo que eu fique doente?"

O tio Seth olhou para mim com surpresa.

"Ouviste a minha conversa com o Lance?"

"Não foi de propósito. Estavam a falar por vídeo-conferência. Posso ir?"

"Sim. Vejo-te mais tarde."

"Claro."

Assim que deixei a casa do tio Seth, dirigi-me a Forks. O meu plano inicial era ir buscar Sarah ao centro comercial, e afastá-la o máximo possível de Jay Morris. Porém ao passar pela estrada principal da cidade reconheci o carro do meu primo, estacionado junto ao Quartel dos Bombeiros municipais.

Contra a vontade expressa da tia Rebecca, o seu filho mais velho, David tinha-se tornado bombeiro há dois anos. Ela queria que ele trabalhasse na reserva com o pai, mas David conseguira vencer aquela batalha. De todos os meus primos, David era o único a quem eu podia chamar amigo. Provavelmente porque a sua relação com o tio Embry era semelhante à minha relação com o meu pai.

Fui encontrar David na sala comum do Quartel, a preencher um documento. Assim que me viu, David levantou-se e cumprimentou-me.

"Vi os gémeos de manhã. Estavam a exibir os carros novos." Disse ele.

"Típico dos gémeos." Encolhi os ombros.

"E como tens estado Isaac?" Perguntou ele. "Ainda estás no Arizona, certo?"

"Sim. Conitinuo um marrão."

"É melhor ser um marrão do que um idiota." Riu-se David.

"Ouvi dizer que acabaste tudo com a Kelly."

"Ela tinha vergonha de mim, de eu ser da reserva."

"Nesse caso estás melhor sem ela."

"Parece que sim."

"Também vais estar na casa do velho Quil mais logo?" Perguntei.

"Sim. Parece que é obrigatório. O meu pai mata-me de eu não for."

"Pelo menos o tio Embry lembra-se que tu existes." Murmurei.

"Deixa-me acabar de preencher este relatório e podemos ir ao Café da Clara dizer mal dos nossos pais enquanto bebemos qualquer coisa." Sugeriu ele.

"Está bem."

"Call! O Capitão quer ver-te. Leva o relatório contigo." O meu primo suspirou resignado e preparou-se para ir falar com o seu Capitão.

"Espera aqui." Disse-me, segurando o relatório numa mão e o telemóvel na outra.

"Posso usar o computador enquanto espero?"

"Claro."

Enquanto esperava que David regressasse aproveitei para ver o meu e-mail e responder a alguns dos meus colegas da Universidade e a alguns professores. Quinze minutos depois, David continuava a falar com o Capitão e reparei que naquele computador tinha acesso a relatórios antigos dos Bombeiros. Há dez anos atrás parte da minha casa fora queimada por um incêndio. Eu não me lembrava de ver chamas ou fumo, lembrava-me apenas de um animal peludo a tentar levar-me. Se realmente tivesse existido um incêndio, haveria um relatório.

Depois de procurar pela data correcta, encontrei um documento do Capitão Kurt Reynolds, que escrevera o relatório final. Aparentemente uma vela fora a causa do incêndio. A sala fora a divisão mais afectada e as escadas estavam bloqueadas quando os Bombeiros chegaram. O primeiro andar já não tinha ninguém quando os primeiros homens a chegar ao local entraram. O fogo não chegou sequer aos quartos. Nenhuma janela fora partida e não tinham existido vítimas mortais.

Parei de ler naquele instante e voltei atrás. Algo estava errado. A minha mãe dissera-me que as minhas cicatrizes tinham sido causadas por vidros da janela que eu partira para fugir ao incêndio mas no relatório dizia que nenhuma janela se encontrava partida e que o fogo não chegara aos quartos. O único dano encontrado no primeiro andar fora uma marca estranhamente parecida com garras, na porta do meu quarto. Havia uma foto dessa marca e reparei que correspondia com as minhas cicatrizes, mas na porta, a marca era maior.

"Isaac!" Chamou David ao meu lado. "Estás bem?"

"Não." Admiti.

"O que se passa?"

"Acho que a minha mãe me mentiu." Fechei o relatório e levantei-me. O meu corpo tremia ligeiramente. "Toda a gente me mentiu."

* * *

Agradecimentos: Teh. chan O.o - Os problemas entre o Isaac e o Jake não têm a ver com o facto de ele não ser um lobo ainda. Além de personalidades claramente distintas, o Jake culpa-se por algo que aconteceu no passado a Isaac. Mas contarei mais sobre isso mais à frente. Beijinhos e obrigado pela review.


	3. Amigos e rivais

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 5_, que é uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob mas a partir de agora, eles serão personagens secundárias, dado que a história se vai centrar na nova geração e terá vários narradores, entre eles os cinco filhos de Jacob e Leah. Inicialmente a história deveria ter apenas cinco ou seis capítulos, mas agora que comecei a construir o enredo, talvez seja muito maior. Os updates serão espaçados porque não tenho assim tanto tempo livre para escrever.

**Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2, 3 e 4 assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer, que estão a ser traduzidos neste momento. Porém isso não é obrigatório pois costumo contextualizar cada parte de modo a que se perceba o que se passou nas partes anteriores. **

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico (2010). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Karisan

**_Alfa_**

**_Livro I - O Terceiro_**

**_Isaac Black_**

**3. Amigos e Rivais**

Nunca me acontecera algo assim. Em dezassete anos de vida eu fora sempre bem comportado. A minha natureza calma opunha-se claramente ao estusiasmo de Harry, à rebeldia de Will, à paixão de Sarah e à energia de JJ.

Os meus pais nunca tinham sido chamados à escola por minha causa. Sempre me comportei durante as aulas, nunca impliquei com ninguém nem mesmo quando alguns dos alunos mais velhos implicavam comigo. Nunca tive problemas com a polícia. Basicamente, nunca tivera de enfrentar os meus pais de braços cruzados e olhares reprovadores. Pelo menos até hoje.

"Tens algo para nos dizer?" Questionou a minha mãe. Eu sabia que ela não estava satisfeita com as minhas últimas acções.

"O que fizeste foi… inaceitável." Disse o meu pai. "Atacaste um rapaz sem qualquer motivo. E agora quero saber porquê."

Se eu lhe dissesse a verdade, Sarah jamais voltaria a falar comigo. Por isso a minha única hipótese era mentir.

"O Jay gozou comigo." Respondi com os olhos no chão do meu quarto.

"Ele disse que foste tu que começaste."

"E acreditas mais nele do que em mim?"

"Bateste naquele rapaz diante da Reserva inteira enquanto nós carregávamos o caixão do velho Quil só porque ele disse uma piada sobre ti?" O meu pai franziu o sobrolho. "O que é que ele disse ao certo? Que não ficas bem de negro? Que és um marrão? Isaac, sei perfeitamente que já ultrapassaste esses comentários há anos."

"Está bem." Acedi levantando-me. "Dei-lhe um conselho e ele disse-me para eu me meter na minha vida."

"Isaac, não podes atacar alguém só por causa disso." Comentou a minha mãe, claramente decepcionada comigo. "E aquele não era o lugar certo nem o momento certo para te envolveres numa luta com o Jay."

Eu saíra do Quartel dos Bombeiros bastante aborrecido há horas atrás. A perspectiva de ambos os meus pais me terem mentido e me terem feito passar por idiota por dez anos consecutivos fazia com que me sentisse enganado. Sempre odiara mentirosos e saber que os meus próprios pais me mentiam fora a gota de água.

Quando David e eu chegámos a casa do velho Quil, a Volta de Honra já havia começado. Por isso seguimos a procissão atrás do caixão do velho Quil enquanto este era carregado pelo tio Embry, o tio Paul, o tio Seth, o meu pai, Sam e Quil.

A Volta de Honra era um ritual exclusivo aos anciãos tribais e pessoas importantes da nossa comunidade, tal como os chefes da tribo. Somente indíviduos do sexo masculino podiam seguir a procissão ao longo de um trajecto pré-definido pela Reserva. Essa procissão tinha como objectivo permitir a todos os residentes de La Push, crinaças e mulheres inclusive, prestarem uma última homenagem ao falecido.

À minha frente caminhavam vários conhecidos. Vi Jared Cameron, Brady Fuller, Collin Littlesea, Caleb Lowrey, Gary e Rick Groves, Justin Henley, Martin Indigo, Clayton Moon, Sullivan Longfree, Shane Davis, Ethan Raines, Denis Nawat, Josh Spears e Jason Morris, que trouxera nada mais nada menos que o seu filho mais velho, Jay.

No entanto Jay preferira caminhar lado a lado com o seu melhor amigo, Jerry, que seguia no fim do cortejo. Os meus irmãos Harry e Will caminhavam duas filas à minha frente na companhia dos nossos primos EJ e Daniel. Na fila imediatamente atrás de mim estavam August Groves e Theo Raines, filhos de Rick e Ethan. Ambos tinham sido autorizados a estar presentes porque já tinham mais de catorze anos. August tinha dezasseis e Theo quinze.

Quando a procissão já percorrera metade do caminho, decidi ficar para trás para poder trocar algumas palavras com Jay. Nunca mencionei o nome da minha irmã porque não queria que Harry e Will soubessem o que se passava, e então aconselhei Jay a ter cuidado e a poupar as suas palavras simpáticas para outra pessoa, porque eu não as queria ouvir.

De início, Jay fez-se desentendido mas quando percebeu o que eu queria dizer, tivera a insolência de me dizer que não ia desistir de namorar com uma rapariga só porque eu estava a tentar intimidá-lo. Também me relembrou que era mais velho e mais forte do que eu.

Nessa altura eu já estava demasiado furioso para levar as palavras de Jay com calma. Sem pensar, ataquei-o no momento seguinte, instalando-se o caos. Senti o maxilar dele deslocar-se quando o meu punho lhe acertou e lembro-me de o ter atirado ao chão. Depois os meus irmãos afastaram-me dele e Jason encarregou-se de levar o filho para casa.

Quando percebeu o que acontecera, o meu pai também me arrastou por um braço para casa, para que ele e a minha mãe pudessem descobrir o que se passara.

"Eu não devia ter-lhe batido durante a procissão." Admiti.

"Não lhe devias ter batido. Ponto final." Firmou o meu pai. "Nunca perdeste o controlo como hoje. Esperava algo deste tipo da parte dos teus irmãos, mas não de ti."

"Pois… Aposto que gostavas que eu fosse como eles." Retorqui. O meu pai abanou a cabeça.

"Não, Isaac, não gostava que fosses como o Harry e o Will."

"E o que querem que eu faça agora?" Perguntei.

"Queremos que vás pedir desculpas ao Jay." Respondeu a minha mãe.

"A sério?"

"É o mínimo que podes fazer depois de lhe teres partido o maxilar e o nariz." Ela olhou para mim com um ar severo.

"Está bem!" Concedi. "Eu vou pedir desculpas ao Jay." Perguntava-me se eles me obrigariam a ir pedir desculpas a Jay se soubessem que Jay estava a namorar com Sarah. Provavelmente não. Ainda assim decidi que era melhor manter segredo.

"O Sam e os outros estão à nossa espera para receber os Heiltsuk. Assim que te desculpares ao Jay vai ter connosco à Casa Vazia." Recomendou o meu pai.

"Porquê?"

"Porque sim."

"Porque é que sempre que os Cullen ou os Denali cá vêm vocês têm de falar com os Heiltsuk?" Perguntei. Aquela era uma curiosidade antiga. O meu pai olhou para mim nada satisfeito com a pergunta e a minha mãe deitou-me um olhar intenso.

"Eles são nossos amigos." Disse ela.

Isso também eu sabia. Nos últimos dez anos, os Heiltsuk tinham visitado La Push frequentemente. Na verdade, vinham quase sempre visitar o tio Seth e a tia Gwen. Dominic Valens e a sua esposa, Nydia Reed eram quem mais se deslocava até cá, trazendo com eles os três filhos para brincarem com os primos.

Dominic era simpático mas não confiável. Pelo menos enquanto marido. Casara com Nydia e ambos tinham três filhos: Trevor, Terence e Thalia, mas ainda assim, tievera outros dois filhos de mães diferentes: Talon e Thane.

Talon, de catorze anos de idade, era o mais velho dos filhos de Dominic mas não vivia com o pai. Era a mãe que tinha a sua custódia. Por essa razão Talon nunca viera a La Push. Thane costumava acompanhar o pai e os irmãos nas visitas embora vivesse com a mãe. Thane e Trevor tinham a mesma idade.

Dominic era uma causa perdida. Estava sempre a insinuar-se perante raparigas mais novas quando Nydia não estava a prestar atenção e eu não me surpreendia que tivesse mais filhos ilegítimos em Campbell.

Claro que Dominic e Nydia não eram os únicos a visitar La Push. Também costumávamos receber Lance Dunne, a esposa Jena e os seus dois filhos, Larkin e Rhett; Glenn Masters, a esposa Megan e o filho de ambos Miles; Cody Greyson, a esposa Sylvia e os filhos Asia e Colton; e ainda Kinley Burns.

Kinley não costumava vir muitas vezes porque a tia Gwen ainda estava aborrecida por causa do que acontecera entre ele e a sua irmã Glenda. Kinley apenas nos visitara duas vezes nos últimos cinco anos e nunca trouxera a sua esposa Erin nem os seus filhos Willow e Gage para nos conhecer.

Quanto a Glenn e Megan, tinham sido pais no ano passado, dando a Miles, de três anos de idade, uma irmã a quem tinham chamado Mia.

"Isso não é resposta." Disse eu enfrentando a minha mãe.

"Há coisas que não precisas de saber." Referiu o meu pai. "Tudo o que precisas de saber é que o Lance e os outros estarão aqui em breve. Virão acompanhados de um membro do Conselho Tribal Heiltsuk. Não quero um dos meus filhos por aí a atacar pessoas enquanto temos convidados. Entendido?"

Eu acenei. Sabia que o meu pai estava a mudar de assunto de propósito para não responder a mais questões.

A caminho da Casa Vazia, os meus pais deixaram-me à porta da casa dos avós de Jay para que pudesse ir desculpar-me. Basicamente teria de me humilhar perante a pessoa a quem eu batera esta tarde.

Eu nunca pretendera magoar Jay mas ele tinha esgotado a minha paciência e eu acabara por reagir da pior forma possível.

_A violência nunca é a resposta_. A minha psicóloga costumava dizer-me.

Eu podia ser um betinho que preferia estudar sozinho no meu quarto em vez de frequentar bares e festas, mas isso não queria dizer que de vez em quando não tivesse de enfrentar problemas que só se podiam solucionar através de violência.

Na Universidade tentei sempre evitar problemas mas acabei por perceber que existem pessoas estúpidas em todos os locais do mundo e o Arizona não é excepção. Por vezes, por mais que eu quisesse evitar, acabava metido em sarilhos. E no meu primeiro ano, como era o mais jovem dos estudantes na Universidade, acabei muitas vezes por me meter em problemas por causa de pessoas estúpidas.

Tive de enfrentar a inveja e a zombaria de muitos colegas que se achavam superiores e que não gostavam de saber que um miúdo nativo-americano era mais inteligente do que eles. Como estava sozinho e nunca apreciei queixar-me ao Conselho Directivo da Universidade ou aos meus pais, decidi que devia aprender a defender-me sozinho. Por essa razão comecei a frequentar aulas de artes marciais.

Alguns meses mais tarde não havia ninguém que ousasse gozar comigo. Quando alguém me provocava geralmente acabava na infermaria. Fora isso que acontecera com Jay.

A avó de Jay, Alva Morris, abriu a porta e deitou-me um olhar zangado durante alguns segundos. Percebi que devia comportar-me e não deixar que as emoções me controlassem ou ela acabaria por não me deixar entrar.

"O que queres daqui, Isaac? Não fizeste o suficiente por hoje?" Questionou asperamente.

"Eu lamento muito Sra. Morris… Vim pedir desculpas pessoalmente ao Jay mas se ele não me quiser ver eu compreendo."

Ela deitou-me outro olhar, desta vez mais cuidadoso. Estava a tentar perceber se eu estava a mentir. Depois deixou-me finalmente entrar.

"Apesar de tudo o que se diz nesta Reserva, o meu Jay é um bom rapaz, ouviste?" Disse ela enquanto me guiava pelo corredor.

_Um bom rapaz que namora com uma rapariga de dezasseis anos._ Pensei. Jay podia ser um bom rapaz aos olhos da avó, mas não aos meus.

"Vou deixar-vos falar em privado mas se bateres no Jay outra vez, expulso-te daqui. Não quero saber se és neto do Billy ou não, entendido?"

Eu acenei vigorasamente. Não queria causar mais problemas.

O quarto de Jay era bastante mais pequeno do que o meu. Até mesmo as minhas acomodações no Campus da Universidade eram maiores do que o local onde ele dormia agora. Quando fechei a porta, Jay acordou e ficámos em silêncio enquanto a sua avó regressava à cozinha.

Eu podia dizer-lhe que lamentava o sucedido e ir-me embora mas por alguma razão não o fiz.

"Não tens um quarto na casa do Jason?" Perguntei.

"Sim, tenho. Mas prefiro estar com os meus avós quando a Charlene e o Preston estão cá."

Jason conhecera a sua esposa no Alasca, onde tinha trabalhado durante seis anos. Durante esse tempo Jay ficara à guarda dos avós em La Push. Quando Drew Beaumont veio viver para cá com Jason, trouxera os seus dois filhos de um casamento anterior. Porém as crianças não ficaram muito tempo pois o ex-marido de Drew conseguiu a guarda dos filhos perante o tribunal e Charlene e Preston regressaram ao Alasca. Apenas vinham ver a mãe nas férias de Verão. Até agora.

Charlene completara entretanto dezanove anos de idade e alegando estar farta de viver no Alasca, pedira à mãe e ao padrasto que a deixassem viver com eles. Dois meses depois de se instalar, Preston chegou também à Reserva. Desta vez o ex-marido de Drew não exigiu os filhos de volta.

Sarah dissera-me que a relação entre Jay e os irmãos adoptivos não era boa e vendo que ele preferia viver com os avós a estar na casa do pai com eles, era bastante óbvio que a relação deles era péssima.

"Ouvi dizer que estarão por cá durante uns tempos." Disse eu.

"Pois… Bem, nesse caso ainda bem que a minha avó não se viu livre do meu quarto."

"Vais continuar a evitar a tua família?"

"Sim." Admitiu.

"Pensava que já tinhas aceitado a Drew como tua madrasta."

"E aceitei. Gosto da Drew o suficiente… mas não sou obrigado a aturar os filhos dela. São uns idiotas convencidos e não os suporto. Se o meu pai os quer lá em casa então o problema é dele. Eu prefiro ficar aqui."

"E o Jordan?"

Os olhos de Jay pregaram-se no tecto para evitarem os meus. Jordan era o irmão mais novo de Jay. Tinha apenas três anos de idade e era filho de Drew e Jason. Se havia alguém no mundo de quem Jay realmente gostava era do irmão mais novo.

"Se o deixares lá com a Charlene e o Preston eles vão acabar por o virar contra ti."

"Não vieste aqui para me fazer perguntas sobre a minha vida, pois não?" Sorriu ele.

"Não, não vim." O ar convencido que ostentava fazia com que fosse difícil para mim desculpar-me. "Os meus pais acham que eu te devo um pedido de desculpas… Mas eu não concordo."

"E ainda assim vieste e vais pedir-me desculpa porque não queres que eles fiquem mais zangados." Disse ele como se tivesse a certeza absoluta de que eu cederia.

"Eu não devia ter-te batido. Devia ter dito ao meu pai que namoras com a Sarah e deixá-lo tomar conta do assunto." Foi a minha vez de fazer um sorriso trocista. "É isso que vou fazer se não deixares a minha irmã em paz."

Jay deixou cair o saco de ervilhas congeladas que pressionava contra o seu maxilar e quase ficou branco.

"Sei que achas que sou um cretino mas eu amo mesmo a tua irmã."

"Ela só tem dezasseis anos!" Quase gritei.

"O Quil e a Claire…"

"Eu sei quantos anos de diferença têm o Quil e a Claire!" Interrompi. "Mas eles não têm nada a ver com isto. Se fores um tipo esperto vais acabar tudo com a minha irmã antes que seja tarde demais."

"Não me ouviste? Eu disse que estou apaixonado por ela."

"Parece-me que não és tão esperto quanto eu esperava que fosses."

"Se estás preocupado com a honra dela juro que não aconteceu nada. Eu disse-lhe que esperaria até ela estar pronta e vou manter a minha palavra."

"Estás disposto a esperar três anos?"

"Espero o tempo que for preciso." Respondeu. Curiosamente ele parecia estar a falar a sério.

"Se estás assim tão decidido a esperar, porque não deixas a Sarah por agora e daqui a uns anos falas com o meu pai e acertas o namoro?"

Jay apanhou o saco das ervilhas congeladas que havia caído no chão e suspirou com pesar.

"A ideia foi tua." Entendi finalmente. Era por isso que Jay não me respondera. "A ideia de deixar a Reserva foi tua… Quando a Sarah me contou pensei que fosse dela mas afinal não foi. És tu que queres sair daqui."

"Sim, a ideia foi minha. Mas foi ela que escolheu o local. Decidiu-se por Tucson porque tu estás lá e ela sente-se confortável perto de ti."

"Porque queres tanto sair da Reserva? Pensei que eras feliz aqui. Tens uma família."

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Acredites ou não, quero fazê-lo pela Sarah."

"Pela Sarah?" Agora eu estava surpreendido.

"Ela não pode ficar aqui."

"És um mentiroso Jay. Queres ir-te embora porque tens ciúmes da Charlene e do Preston. Queres ir-te embora porque queres ir conhecer a tua mãe biológica pois descobriste que ela vive em Austin. Queres deixar La Push porque tens medo de enfrentar o meu pai e o resto da Reserva quando souberem que namoras com uma rapariga de dezasseis anos." Acusei.

"Não." Disse ele calmamente. "Tens razão quanto à minha mãe. Quero conhecê-la mas não quero ficar a viver com ela. Ela abandonou-me… Só quero saber porquê. De resto estás errado. Quero ir-me embora porque tenho medo pela tua irmã."

"Medo?" Eu estava confuso.

"Vou fazer um acordo contigo." Começou. "Tu guardas segredo sobre mim e a Sarah e eu conto-te tudo o que sei sobre os segredos que a tua família esconde de ti."

Os nossos olhos cruzaram-se e vi que ele não estava a brincar.

"A minha família não tem segredos." Decidi testá-lo.

Ele deu uma gargalhada sonora. "A sério? Então nunca reparaste que o teu pai sai de noite e só regressa de madrugada? E nunca te questionaste por que razão ele trata os gémeos de maneira diferente? Nem nunca te perguntaste por que razão os teus pais e os amigos deles parecem muito mais jovens do que realmente são?"

"Como sabes isso?" Mal podia acreditar que havia mais alguém com as mesmas suspeitas.

"Levei alguns anos a perceber tudo." Disse ele. "Se não tivesses ido para o Arizona tu também terias percebido. Talvez o tivesses feito primeiro do que eu."

"Vai direito ao assunto." Ordenei.

"Não é assim que funciona Isaac." Ele exibiu outro sorriso convencido. "Vais manter segredo e ajudar-me a encontrar-me com a tua irmã ou não?"

"Talvez considere ficar calado mas não vou ajudar-te a estar com a minha irmã."

"Nesse caso esquece o acordo. Podes descobrir a verdade sem a minha ajuda."

Senti o meu corpo a tremer e tive de contar até dez para me acalmar.

"Fecha a porta quando saíres Isaac." Acrescentou. Dei alguns passos em direcção à porta mas parei quando toquei na maçaneta.

"O que é que sabes mais?" Perguntei virando-me para trás e vendo que ele estava novamente a sorrir. Ele sabia que tinha vencido.

"Sei que o incêndio que consumiu a tua casa há dez anos atrás não foi um acidente. Sei que de algum modo os Cullen, os Denali e os tipos da Reserva Heiltsuk estão envolvidos. E sei que quando te disser tudo o que descobri, nunca mais serás o mesmo."

"Está bem. Aceito o acordo." Decidi.

"Óptimo. Vemo-nos amanhã depois de almoço." Disse ele.

"As pessoas vão estranhar se nos virem juntos e a falar amigavelmente depois do que aconteceu." Apontei.

"Direi a todos que aceitei as tuas mais profundas desculpas."

Acenei em conformidade e dirigi-me à porta.

"Isaac?" Chamou ele antes que eu saísse. "Tens um gancho esquerdo poderoso… mas se o usares de novo em mim o acordo fica sem efeito, percebeste?"

"Claro, claro…" Concordei.

_Devias ver o meu gancho direito_. Pensei. Ele apenas mencionara o meu gancho esquerdo, por isso se me voltasse a irritar, Jay iria conhecer de perto o meu gancho direito e desta vez eu iria partir muito mais do que o seu nariz e maxilar.

Por agora eu iria tolerar a insolência de Jay e seríamos amigos. Eu estava demasiado interessado em saber a verdade para recusar o seu acordo. Se ele realmente sabia o que acontecera há dez anos atrás, então este estúpido acordo valeria a pena.

* * *

Agradecimentos: Teh. Chan O.o – Olá Flor, sim, como seria de esperar o Isaac também será um lobo em breve. Mas será diferente dos irmãos. Depois explicarei porquê. Obrigado pelo comentário, e ainda bem que estás a gostar. Bjs Karisan


	4. Casa vazia

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 5_, que é uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob mas a partir de agora, eles serão personagens secundárias, dado que a história se vai centrar na nova geração e terá vários narradores, entre eles os cinco filhos de Jacob e Leah. Inicialmente a história deveria ter apenas cinco ou seis capítulos, mas agora que comecei a construir o enredo, talvez seja muito maior. Os updates serão espaçados porque não tenho assim tanto tempo livre para escrever.

**Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2, 3 e 4 assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer, que estão a ser traduzidos neste momento. Porém isso não é obrigatório pois costumo contextualizar cada parte de modo a que se perceba o que se passou nas partes anteriores. **

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico (2010). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Karisan

**_Alfa_**

**_Livro I - O Terceiro_**

**_Isaac Black_**

**3. Casa Vazia**

A Casa Vazia ficava na parte norte da propriedade Uley e tinha aquele nome porque ninguém lá vivia há muitos anos, basicamente ninguém era dono daquela casa ainda que muitos lá tivessem vivido temporariamente.

Era uma casa grande, de madeira, recentemente pintada de verde-escuro, que se confundia com o meio envolvente. Da janela da frente do primeiro piso podíamos ver o caminho de terra batida que nos levava directamente à casa de Sam e Emily, cerca de dois quilómetros para sul. De um lado e do outro do caminho erguiam-se algumas árvores robustas, exceptuando a pequena clareira do lado direito, onde há muitos anos atrás tinha sido construído um pequeno campo para jogarmos futebol e outros desportos.

Ano após ano, a casa era remodelada, pintada, e alguns quartos extra haviam sido acrescentados. Neste momento estimava que a casa tivesse cerca de dez quartos, duas salas, uma cozinha, quatro casas de banho, uma cave, um sótão e uma sala de jantar do tamanho de dois quartos.

Não era maior do que a mansão dos Cullen, que fica nos arredores de Forks, e não era luxuosa o suficiente para ser comparada com a mesma, mas era grande o suficiente albergar vários convidados. Quase todos os materiais e mobília da Casa Vazia eram usados e haviam sido restaurados. Apesar do aparatoso tamanho, não havia grande conforto. As paredes estavam nuas, havendo apenas um quadro numa das salas. Só havia um sofá, onde se especulava que algumas das crianças da Reserva tivessem sido concebidas, e apesar de existirem três televisões na casa, só uma trabalhava.

Havia água quente e electricidade mas pouco mais. Lembro-me que muitas crianças gostavam de visitar a casa por ser um bom local de brincadeiras, mas quase todos tinham medo. De longe, parecia uma mansão bonita e convidativa, mas de perto era sombria e assustadora. Tinha teias de aranha, pó, cinza nas lareiras e os electrodomésticos e as mobílias faziam barulhos sem que ninguém lhes tocasse.

Quando eu era criança morria de medo da Casa Vazia.

Após o fogo que destruíra parte da nossa casa há dez anos atrás, a nossa família mudara-se por duas semanas para a Casa Vazia e eu ainda me lembrava das histórias que Harry e William me contavam sobre a velha casa para me assustarem. Uma das histórias era sobre uma família que lá tinha sido assassinada por um homem de dois metros e meio, cego e com dentes aguçados. Outra era sobre monstros que se escondiam debaixo das nossas camas e nos raptavam à noite, levando-nos para as suas tocas subterrâneas onde nos sugavam todo o nosso sangue e depois nos esfolavam.

Eu chorei todas as noites durante as duas semanas que passamos naquela casa, enquanto eles se riam de mim e se vangloriavam por conseguirem fazer com que o irmão de oito anos chorasse que nem um bebé. Neste momento sentia-me bastante envergonhado porque na realidade eu era mais inteligente do que eles e deveria ter-me apercebido que eram apenas mentiras e invenções. Era quase cómico o modo como eu deixara que Harry e Will me enganassem.

Algum tempo depois fora o velho Quil que me contara a verdade sobre aquela casa. Eu tinha na altura onze anos, e naquele dia, depois de uma briga com os gémeos, decidira que nunca mais deixaria que me assustassem.

"_Esta propriedade pertence aos Uley. Costumava pertencer aos Black mas Samuel Lewis Uley exigiu-a como pagamento por ter sido forçado a deixar o Conselho Tribal há muitos anos atrás quando nem sequer eu era nascido. Desde então toda esta enorme propriedade lhes pertence. Agora é dos descendentes directos do Samuel: o Thomas, a Ellen e o Joshua. O Thomas já morreu, foi preso e acabou os seus dias numa cela, acho que tinha na altura vinte e dois anos. A Ellen casou com o Ronan Lowrey e foi viver para a casa do marido, e o Joshua… ele desapareceu abandonando a mulher e o filho. A Casa Vazia deveria pertencer ao Thomas, para quando regressasse depois de cumprir a sentença, mas como ele não regressou, passou directamente para os seus sobrinhos, o Sam, o Caleb e a Beatrice. Porém agora todos eles têm as suas próprias casas e por isso decidiram reconstruí-la e usá-la sempre que alguém precise de um local para ficar. Os teus pais viveram aqui duas semanas depois do incêndio na vossa casa, o Brady e a Maddie viveram aqui quando a casa deles ruiu depois de uma tempestade… Esta casa tem conhecido muitos ocupantes mas na verdade está sempre vazia, sempre pronta para ser ocupada."_

Eu ainda conseguia ouvir a voz do velho Quil a contar-me aquela história. Naquele dia aprendi muita coisa sobre o passado das famílias Uley e Black. O ancião tinha um dom para contar histórias mas agora era tempo de dizer adeus.

Ainda era cedo quando as primeiras pessoas começaram a chegar a First Beach. Normalmente, a nossa comunidade enterrava os seus entes queridos no cemitério tribal que ficava na zona Este de La Push. Acreditava-se que como o sol nasce a Este, os mortos devem ser sepultados nessa direcção cardial para que todos os dias as suas almas possam renascer.

Porém o velho Quil não desejava um enterro tradicional. A sua esposa, Molly Swan fora cremada e as suas cinzas atiradas ao oceano e o velho Quil desejava o mesmo para poder juntar-se a ela. Lembro-me que ele costumava dizer que o vento o levaria para junto da sua esposa, mesmo depois de tantos anos de separação. Era reconfortante pensar assim.

A pira estava pronta. A Reserva em peso acorrera à praia para presenciar a cerimónia. Depois de o caixão e do corpo do defunto serem incinerados, Quil iria reunir as cinzas e colocá-las dentro de uma pequena urna prateada.

A cerimónia exigia que mulheres e homens estivessem separados. Assim, do lado esquerdo da pira ficavam as mulheres e do lado direito os homens. Olhei em volta e reconheci vários rostos mas não havia sinais dos Cullen ou dos Denali. No entanto os Heiltsuk estavam presentes. As mulheres estavam separadas dos seus maridos, num sinal de respeito pelas nossas tradições, embora eles não pertencessem à comunidade Quileute.

Vi a tia Gwen, abraçando a pequena Susie no seu colo. A sua outra mão segurava a mão da irmã, Glenda. Ao que parecia, tinham feito as pazes.

Não foi preciso muito esforço para saber a razão de todo o alarido da noite passada na Casa Vazia. De acordo com o que Sarah me contara, a Casa Vazia deveria mudar de nome e passar a chamar-se Casa de Loucos.

Ontem, após ter ido a casa de Jay, eu deveria juntar-me à minha família na Casa Vazia, porém quando estava a sair do seu quarto, recebi uma mensagem da minha irmã a dizer que deveria ir para casa.

A mãe explicou que o ambiente tinha ficado tenso na Casa Vazia e que tinham decidido voltar para casa. Encomendámos pizza para o jantar e depois os nossos pais saíram dizendo que tinham de ir ajudar Quil a preparar tudo para a cerimónia de hoje. A mãe recomendou-nos que não ficássemos acordados até tarde e o pai avisou que deveriam regressar tarde. Poucos minutos depois de saírem, Harry e William também desapareceram.

Enquanto JJ jogava Uncharted: O Olho da Tempestade na Playstation, Sarah contou-me o que acontecera quando haviam chegado à Casa Vazia ao início da tarde.

Aparentemente tinham ouvido vozes no interior da casa mas ninguém suspeitara que essa conversa se tornasse numa discussão de grandes proporções. Os carros estacionados no exterior indicavam que os Heiltsuk já tinham chegado. O motivo da discussão fora a surpresa que Glenda reservara à tia Gwen.

Afinal não era uma surpresa, mas sim três. Tinham apenas quatro meses e chamavam-se Elana, Emma e Enzo. Trigémeos. A tia Gwen tinha-se passado e dera uma valente estalada na irmã mais nova. Glenda irrompera em lágrimas e Kinley insultara a tia Gwen. O tio Seth tentara, sem sucesso, acalmar a sua esposa mas a partir daquele momento os ânimos exaltaram-se ainda mais.

E então a tia Gwen e Kinley começaram a tremer, parecendo que iam ter um ataque epiléptico e foram obrigados a sair de casa, levados por Lance, Glenn, Dominic e pelo tio Seth. Fora precisamente nessa altura que os nossos pais decidiram regressar a casa.

O episódio da noite anterior na Casa Vazia parecia ter sido esquecido mas junto ao tio Seth, Kinley queixava-se da atitude da tia Gwen.

"Elas são irmãs. Deixa-as resolver os problemas entre elas." Dizia o tio Seth encolhendo os ombros.

"A Glenda não sabe sobre… tu sabes… tudo isto…"

"E eu tenho a certeza que a Gwen não lhe vai dizer nada."

"Ela está sempre a relembrar-me que posso imprimir e que vou magoar a Glenda e as crianças… E quando lhe disse que estou a pensar em pedir a Glenda em casamento, disse-me que estou a ser idiota porque isso não resolve nada. Se continuarmos a discutir a Glenda vai perceber que se algo se passa."

Eu não fazia ideia do que Kinley queria dizer com 'imprimir' mas de qualquer modo não podia perguntar a ninguém sem dizer que tinha estado a ouvir a conversa deles.

"Eu vou falar com a Gwen, está bem?" Prometeu o tio Seth.

"Obrigado." Kinley voltou a sua atenção para o bebé que dormia nos seus braços e sorriu. O pequeno Enzo parecia nem dar por nada. "Tenho umas perguntas para fazer ao vosso amigo, o doutor Cullen."

"Claro. Posso levar-te até ele mais tarde."

A conversa do tio Seth e Kinley foi interrompida quando Quil pediu silêncio depois de agradecer a presença de todos naquela despedida ao seu avô. O meu avô Billy fez um pequeno discurso no qual falou sobre a vida longa e feliz do velho Quil e depois foi colocado fogo na pira. O caixão e o corpo no seu interior levaram cerca de vinte minutos a ser completamente consumidos pelas chamas. Amanhã, à hora do pôr-do-sol, as cinzas do velho Quil iriam juntar-se às da sua esposa para sempre.

Como prometido, Jay encontrou-se comigo num pequeno e discreto café em Forks. Para poder usar o carro, tivera de mentir à minha mãe mas estava demasiado curioso para saber o que Jay tinha para me contar para me preocupar com uma pequena e inofensiva mentira.

Apesar de estar a recuperar, Jay ainda apresentava marcas da nossa luta no dia anterior. Quando me viu sentado numa mesa ao fundo do estabelecimento, Jay franziu a testa pois reparou que eu estava sozinho.

"A Sarah devia ter vindo contigo." Disse ele sentando-se à minha frente.

"Ela veio comigo até Forks mas não está aqui de momento." Expliquei. Era mentira mas ele não precisava de saber que na verdade a minha irmã estava em casa.

"O acordo era a verdade em troca de eu ver a Sarah."

"Já viste a Sarah hoje de manhã na praia."

"De longe. Tínhamos um mar de gente a separar-nos." Relembrou.

"Parece-me suficiente."

Jay cerrou os punhos em cima da mesa mas ficou calado por uns segundos.

"Não me vais oferecer nada?" Perguntou com um ar pretencioso.

"Isto não é um encontro."

"Mas estou a morrer de fome." Queixou-se.

Na verdade eu também estava. Rolando os olhos de impaciência saí do meu lugar e dirigi-me ao balcão pedindo duas refeições rápidas, e esperando que isso fosse o suficiente para agradar a Jay. Depois regressei para a mesa.

"Podemos falar sobre o que nos trouxe aqui?" Fui direito ao assunto e Jay acenou. "Disseste que sabias a verdade sobre a minha família."

"Não, eu disse que sabia alguns detalhes sobre aquilo que a tua família esconde de ti."

"Não me apetece discutir questões de semântica. Desembucha de uma vez."

"Está bem… o que queres saber Isaac?"

_Ele está a gozar comigo, certo?_

"Tudo. Disseste que sabes onde o meu pai vai quando sai durante a noite."

"Perguntei-te se tinhas reparado que o teu pai saía várias vezes durante a noite e só regressa de madrugada."

"Isso quer dizer que não sabes?"

Naquela altura eu já estava a suspeitar que Jay tinha mentido sobre tudo.

"Claro que sei." Sorriu.

"Estou a começar a perder a paciência Jay!" Avisei-o.

"Para a floresta." Respondeu. "Ele vai sempre para a floresta."

Não era a resposta que eu esperava.

"A floresta? É essa a tua brilhante dedução?"

Ele encolheu os ombros.

"A minha casa está rodeada por floresta! É claro que o meu pai teria eventualmente de entrar lá!" Levantei a voz. Sentia-me enganado.

_Ele está a um passo de sentir o meu poderoso gancho direito._ Pensei.

"Não é só o teu pai Isaac. A tua mãe e os teus irmãos gémeos fazem o mesmo. Assim como outros… o Seth, o Sam, o Embry, o Paul, o Brady…"

"Como sabes?" Eu queria perguntar-lhe o que é que ele sabia mas com Jay teria de ir com calma.

"Lembras-te daquele tornado há anos atrás?"

"Sim. Tu e eu estávamos em Campbell." Eu não lembrava exactamente do tornado porque não estava na Reserva mas vira os estragos que fizera.

"Foi nessa altura que notei que passava algo estranho."

"Porquê nessa altura?"

"Depois do tornado o meu pai foi trabalhar para uma plataforma de petróleo no Alaska e eu fiquei com os meus avós. Só que o tornado destruiu a nossa casa e tive de ir viver com o Brady Fuller. Fiquei com ele e com a Madeleine durante alguns meses."

"Sim, eu lembro-me disso."

"Alguns meses depois aconteceu aquele incêndio na tua casa. A Madeleine tinha pesadelos todas as noites. Acordava a gritar e o Brady costumava tentar acalmá-la dizendo que ela estava a salvo e que a Alcateia a protegeria."

"E depois? A Maddie descobriu nessa altura que estava grávda e as mulheres grávidas têm pesadelos com frequência…"

"O que te lembras daquela noite Isaac?" Ele interrompeu-me. "Não te escondeste debaixo da cama como a Sarah, pois não?"

"Falaste com a Sarah sobre isto?"

"Uma ou duas vezes… mas não lhe contei sobre as minhas suspeitas. Ela lembra-se de muito pouco e não me conseguiu ajudar. Mas tu… acho que tu te lembras de mais coisas do que aquelas que constaste a toda a gente."

Será que deveria contar-lhe a verdade sobre os meus pesadelos? E será que ele acreditaria em mim se lhe contasse? Provavelmente não.

"Lembro-me de estar na cama, ouvi a Sarah a chamar pelo nome da Maddie. Lembro-me de ouvir o JJ a chorar no piso inferior e da Maddie a gritar. Lembro-me do cheiro a fumo e nada mais." Decidi contar a versão mais curta e aquela que toda a gente estava habituada a ouvir. Misturar um monstro peludo à história só iria complicar tudo e Jay iria pensar que eu era louco.

"Eu acho que te lembras de mais detalhes." Firmou.

"Achas que estou a mentir?"

"Não. Acho que algo está a bloquear as tuas memórias daquela noite."

Olhei para ele com cautela. E se ele tivesse razão? E se os medicamentos que eu tomava desde aquela noite para a ansiedade e os ataques de pânico estivessem a bloquear a minha memória?

Uma empregada de mesa chegou entretanto carregando as nossas refeições e só depois de ela nos deixar é que voltámos a falar. Infelizmente eu começava a pensar que Jay não deveria ter mais nada de interessante para me dizer. Tudo o que ele me contara até agora não passavam de suspeitas.

"A Maddie teve pesadelos durante semanas… e então um dia ouvi o Brady dizer-lhe que ia falar com o teu pai. Por isso nessa noite segui-o até à floresta e ouvi a conversa deles."

"E o que ouviste?"

"O Brady contou ao teu pai sobre os pesadelos da Maddie. Contou-lhe que ela acordava a suar e a gritar, com medo que alguém ou alguma coisa a estivesse a perseguir. Contou-lhe que ela temia que o filho que estava à espera possuísse um gene especial. O teu pai disse, e vou citar 'Diz-lhe que os monstros não virão atrás dela porque já os matámos todos, diz-lhe que a alcateia não deixará que nada de mal lhe aconteça e que o bebé ficará bem.' Estas foram as palavras do teu pai."

_Monstros? A Madeleine tinha pesadelos sobre monstros? Poderiam ser os mesmos monstros dos meus pesadelos?_

"Preciso de mais detalhes." Disse eu.

"Não ouvi mais nada. O Brady embrenhou-se na floresta e o teu pai foi para casa. Não tive coragem para seguir o Brady por causa dos lobos."

"Quais lobos?"

"Os lobos que estavam na floresta. Ouvi os uivos e fiquei com medo."

"Não há lobos em La Push há mais de oitenta anos."

"Bem, naquela noite havia." Insistiu.

"Já falaste com a Madeleine sobre isto?"

"Não. Ela estava grávida na altura e não quis incomodá-la ainda mais. Poucas semanas depois da noite em que ouvi a conversa do teu pai e do Brady, regressei à casa dos meus avós e nunca falei sobre isto com ninguém."

"E o que achas que se passa?"

"Acho que o Brady e os outros estão envolvidos numa espécie qualquer de culto… devem chamar-lhe a Alcateia… não sei…" Jay encolheu os ombros. "E acho que tu e eu devíamos tentar descobrir a verdade sobre o que aconteceu realmente naquela noite."

"Vou ter de regressar ao Arizona depois de amanhã." Avisei.

"Pensei que eras um génio Isaac. Pessoas como tu não precisam de ir às aulas. Fica uma semana e garanto-te que conseguimos algumas respostas. Até sexta-feira teremos mais informações."

Não aceitei a proposta imediatamente pois não sabia se as suspeitas levantadas por Jay eram sólidas o suficiente para merecerem serem investigadas. Jay tinha-me convencido que sabia as respostas para as minhas perguntas mas afinal ele tinha praticamente tantas dúvidas quanto eu. Sabia apenas fragmentos de uma realidade que continuava a ser tão escorregadia como a pele de uma serpente. Mas havia algo que chamara a minha atenção.

A Madeleine sonhara com monstros. Precisava de saber se os monstros com os quais sonhara eram os mesmos que os meus. Seriam os monstros peludos de garras e dentes afiados? Ou seriam apenas pesadelos proporcionados pelo trauma de quase ter morrido no incêndio? Só havia uma maneira de descobrir. Teria de falar directamente com ela, mas não podia simplesmente levantar o assunto porque isso levantaria suspeitas sobre mim.

Depois de deixarmos o café, Jay e eu seguimos direcções diferentes quando chegámos à Reserva. Passei o resto da tarde nos penhascos de First Beach, pensando no que fazer.

Deveria aceitar a sugestão de Jay e ficar mais uns dias na Reserva? Deveria aceitar a sua ajuda para descobrir a verdade? Estariam os meus pais e irmãos mais velhos realmente envolvidos num culto? E que tipo de culto? Será que os meus pesadelos tinham uma base real ou seriam apenas fruto da minha imaginação?

_Nada apaga o facto de eles me terem mentido._ Argumentei comigo mesmo. _O Capitão Kurt Reynolds escreveu no relatório que não havia janelas partidas naquela noite. E estas marcas no meu braço e ombro são a prova de que algo me aconteceu. Apenas tenho de me lembrar de tudo._

Ao regressar a casa, permaneci algum tempo junto à janela do meu quarto. O pôr-do-sol lançava sombras vermelhas e alaranjadas através do vidro. Assumindo a versão dos acontecimentos contada pelos meus pais, há dez anos atrás eu partira a janela, cortando-me no processo, caíra de uma altura de oito metros e sobrevivera apenas com um tornozelo torcido e cortes no meu braço e ombro esquerdos.

Mas olhando para baixo eu sabia que um rapaz magricelas de oito anos jamais teria sobrevivido a uma queda daquelas. E se, por algum milagre, sobrevivesse, teria de ter sofrido vários ferimentos internos.

_Acho que algo está a bloquear as tuas memórias daquela noite._ Aquelas tinham sido as palavras de Jay e curiosamente eu começava a achar o mesmo. Por isso, quando a minha mãe me chamou para jantar e me perguntou se eu já tinha tomado os medicamentos, eu coloquei discretamente os dois comprimidos no bolso e acenei afirmativamente. Depois enviei uma mensagem a Jay.

'_Temos até sexta-feira para descobrir a verdade.'_

* * *

Teh. Chan – Oi, sim o Isaac vai ficar bem perto de descobrir a verdade, e terá ajuda do Jay, pois este é o único que desconfia que algo estranho se passa em La Push. Por enquanto o Jake ainda é o líder da alcateia de La Push, mas as coisas vão começar a tornar-se complicadas com a chegada dos gémeos que são pontenciais alfas, e com a transformação do Isaac. Espero que gostes do resto da história. Beijos e obrigado pela review.

Karisan


	5. Pesadelos

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 5_, que é uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob mas a partir de agora, eles serão personagens secundárias, dado que a história se vai centrar na nova geração e terá vários narradores, entre eles os cinco filhos de Jacob e Leah. Inicialmente a história deveria ter apenas cinco ou seis capítulos, mas agora que comecei a construir o enredo, talvez seja muito maior. Os updates serão espaçados porque não tenho assim tanto tempo livre para escrever.

**Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2, 3 e 4 assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer, que estão a ser traduzidos neste momento. Porém isso não é obrigatório pois costumo contextualizar cada parte de modo a que se perceba o que se passou nas partes anteriores. **

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico (2010). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Karisan

**_Alfa_**

**_Livro I - O Terceiro_**

**_Isaac Black_**

**5. Pesadelos**

Acordei com suores e tremores novamente. Olhei para o relógio na mesa-de-cabeceira e verifiquei que eram 05.49 da manhã. Tive de contar até dez para o meu ritmo cardíaco regressar ao normal. Quando consegui acalmar-me tentei pensar no que deveria fazer agora que me lembrava de tudo o que acontecera naquela noite.

Sempre que fechava os olhos as lembranças assomavam à minha mente. Depois de ter adormecido sem tomar a medicação habitual, sonhara com aquela noite há dez anos atrás. E o sonho não podia ser mais do que a realidade. Lentamente consegui aceder às minhas memórias mais profundas e então revivi todos aqueles acontecimentos. O problema foi parar de sonhar com isso repetidamente.

O sono simplesmente não parecia querer chegar e aquela fora a terceira vez que eu adormecera apenas para acordar cerca de uma hora depois, com as imagens de monstros, fumo e sangue presentes na minha memória.

A primeira vez que eu sonhara com os acontecimentos daquela noite, pensei que estava a alucinar e tentei voltar a dormir. Da segunda vez percebi que algo não estava certo. As pessoas não costumam ter o mesmo sonho duas vezes seguidas na mesma noite. A terceira vez confirmou as minhas suspeitas: tudo o que eu acabara de sonhar era real.

Jay tinha razão. Algo havia bloqueado as minhas memórias.

_A medicação._ Eu tomava aqueles medicamentos há dez anos e aparentemente o único objectivo era impedir que eu me lembrasse do que realmente se passara naquela noite em Janeiro. Inicialmente tinham-me sido indicados pelo doutor Cullen mas quando os Cullen se mudaram, o tio Seth aconselhou-me a continuar a tomá-los.

_Será que não havia ninguém na minha família em que eu pudesse confiar?_ Questionei-me. _Sarah._ Foi a resposta imediata. _Não posso dizer-lhe nada. Ela vai pensar que estou louco e depois vai dizer aos nossos pais e eles vão enviar-me para um hospital para doentes mentais bem longe daqui._

Só havia uma pessoa em quem eu podia confiar. _Jay._

Agarrei no meu telemóvel e marquei o número mas não cheguei a fazer a chamada. Jay devia ter o seu telemóvel desligado, pois era de madrugada. Decidi que o melhor seria mesmo ir a sua casa já que mesmo que lhe telefonasse ele provavelmente não iria acreditar em nada. Saindo da cama, vesti-me silenciosamente. Como os avós de Jay não viviam muito longe (a menos de um quilómetro de distância) decidi que era melhor ir a pé. Se fosse de carro, acordaria os meus pais e de qualquer modo, eu precisava de apanhar ar fresco.

"O que estás a fazer aqui a esta hora?" Perguntou Jay, esfregando os olhos depois de abrir a sua janela e espreitar para ver quem era. Eu fora obrigado a atirar cinco pedras ao vidro para que ele acordasse.

"Tinhas razão." Referi, e ele percebeu imediatamente o que eu queria dizer.

"Dá a volta. Vou abrir a porta das traseiras."

Estava escuro dentro da cozinha mas Jay não acendeu a luz pois receava que se o fizesse, os seus avós acordassem.

"Então… o que aconteceu?" Perguntou, fazendo-me um sinal para eu me sentar.

"Não tomei a medicação hoje à noite. Quando adormeci lembrei-me de tudo. Revivi aquela noite outra vez… e lembrei-me de tudo."

"Então a medicação estava mesmo a bloquear as tuas memórias?"

"Sim."

"Porque te mandariam tomar esses medicamentos?"

"Provavelmente porque sei mais do que devia. E… na verdade é tudo muito estranho e confuso."

"Conta-me." Pediu, curioso.

"Quando eu era criança, fui medicado porque depois daquela noite comecei a ter pesadelos com monstros. Os meus pais diziam que eram apenas sonhos e que a medicação iria ajudar a manter-me calmo e a dormir. Na maior parte das vezes, os medicamente fizeram isso. Os pesadelos eram menos frequentes mas de vez em quando regressavam."

"Monstros?" Repetiu. "Afinal, do que é que te lembras exactamente?"

"De tudo. Lembro-me dos monstros, dos lobos… tudo." Respondi. Jay permaneceu calado para que eu continuasse. "A Madeleine foi colocar-nos na cama. Primeiro a Sarah, e depois eu. Lembro-me de ouvi-la a ameaçar os gémeos que ia telefonar aos meus pais porque eles não queriam ir dormir e estavam a jogar na sala há horas. Depois, quando eles finalmente foram para o quarto, ouvi-os a falar com o Lewis e o Adam ao telefone e pouco depois saíram pela janela. Na altura eles tinham quinze anos por isso, não achei estranho fugirem de casa à noite para irem divertir-se com os amigos. A Maddie ficou na sala com o JJ. Eu adormeci e quando acordei horas depois ouvi o JJ a chorar e a Sarah gritava no seu quarto. Sentado na cama lembro-me de ouvir algo pesado a cair no piso inferior e depois ouvi a voz da Maddie ao telefone." Fiz uma pausa. A parte mais fácil estava concluída. A partir daqui a história tornava-se muito mais complicada.

"Ouviste o que ela dizia ao telefone?" Perguntou Jay.

"Sim. Ela dizia que só havia um dentro de casa. Dizia que ele parecia ter medo do fogo e que estava a subir as escadas. Ela estava a pedir ajuda."

"Com quem estava ela a falar?"

"Com o Brady. Ouvi-a a dizer o nome dele quando dizia que estava com medo. Depois ela parou subitamente de falar e foi então que senti o cheiro do fumo. Quando me ia levantar para sair do quarto ouvi passos e de repente alguém estacou à frente da porta. Como eu não gostava de dormir na escuridão tinha pedido à Maddie para deixar a porta entreaberta. No exterior do meu quarto, alguém respirava pesadamente e eu senti medo. Fiquei paralisado. No momento seguinte a porta abriu-se com força e um monstro peludo entrou."

"Um monstro peludo?"

"Parecia um lobisomem. Como aqueles que aparecem nos filmes… Devia ter mais de dois metros de altura, olhos negros e pequenos, o seu corpo estava coberto de pêlos castanhos, mas o que mais me assustou foram as garras e os dentes afiados. Lembro-me de gritar quando ele me deitou ao chão e as suas garras me atravessaram o braço e o ombro. Senti o sangue escorrer para a carpete e fechei os olhos pensando que ia morrer ali. Quando voltei a mim, um lobo gigante castanho-avermelhado estava a puxar o monstro pela perna, afastando-o de mim. Ouvi gritos vindos do piso inferior e uivos no exterior da casa. Rastejei para um canto para escapar à batalha que se desenrolava no meu quarto. Quando o monstro viu que eu estava a tentar escapar, agarrou o meu pé e torceu. O lobo gigante atacou de novo e ele soltou-me. Reparei que tinha torcido o tornozelo quando tentei andar, por isso permaneci colado à parede, pedindo que continuassem a lutar e não notassem mais que eu estava ali. Não sei bem o que aconteceu depois mas o lobo gigante conseguiu empurrar o monstro para fora do quarto. As suas garras ficaram marcadas na porta. Quando recuperei do susto coxeei até ao corredor e vi que o lobisomem estava morto no fundo das escadas. O lobo castanho-avermelhado estava em cima dele, a sua boca e dentes estavam cobertos de sangue. Ele olhou para mim e eu cambaleei para trás e bati com a cabeça. Devo ter ficado algum tempo sem sentidos porque quando voltei a abrir os olhos estava na floresta. Uma mulher loira estava a levar-me ao colo. Levou-me para a mansão dos Cullen e depois desmaiei de novo."

Jay permaneceu em silêncio durante algum tempo.

"Eu sei que parece loucura. Eu mal acredito…" Admiti. "Mas sonhei o mesmo sonho três vezes seguidas."

Mesmo no escuro, conseguia sentir o olhar penetrante de Jay.

_Será que pensa que sou doido? Será que vai acreditar em mim?_ Eu não fazia ideia. Por um momento pensei que ele ia começar a rir mas Jay não o fez.

"Sim, é um bocado estranho mas há muitas outras coisas estranhas." Começou. "A Madeleine também sonhava com monstros, e agora tu… Não pode ser uma coincidência. Devíamos falar com ela."

"E o que vamos dizer? Perguntamos-lhe se ela viu um lobisomem naquela noite? Ou um lobo gigante castanho-avermelhado?"

"Não sei. Mas ainda temos tempo para planear isso até sexta-feira."

"E se tudo isto não passa da minha imaginação? Afinal de contas eu só tinha oito anos."

"Desde o dia em que ouvi a conversa entre o Brady e o teu pai na floresta, soube que algo se passava, só que nunca entendi a dimensão dos acontecimentos até agora."

"E o que vamos fazer?"

"És bom investigador?" Jay sorriu como se tivesse um plano. "Vai para casa, descansa um pouco e vai ter comigo às dez horas à Biblioteca Carol Frankis, está bem?"

Não fui para casa como era suposto ir. Mesmo que fosse para casa não seria capaz de descansar, por isso vagueei pela Reserva sem destino. Podia sentir a ansiedade a aumentar. Havia milhares de questões na minha mente e nenhuma resposta.

Era difícil pensar que não podia confiar na minha própria família. A única pessoa com quem eu podia contar era Sarah mas eu não queria arrastá-la para toda esta confusão. Pelo menos sem ter provas. Além disso, se eu lhe contasse tudo o que contara a Jay, ela pensaria que eu era louco. Como poderia alguém acreditar em mim, se nem mesmo eu sabia se o podia fazer?

Eu nunca acreditara no sobrenatural. Acreditava na ciência, em factos. O conhecimento só é possível através da observação do mundo em que vivemos, e de estudos científicos realizados acerca das mais diversas matérias.

Mitos, lendas, superstições, tudo isso são métodos pouco fiáveis que eram antigamente utilizados pelos homens para explicar certos fenómenos que ninguém compreendia. Há séculos atrás, o homem não possuía o conhecimento necessário para estudar e explicar determinados fenómenos naturais, mas actualmente já não era assim. Hoje em dia o homem já pode explicar a formação de tempestades, terramotos, a existência de outros planetas do sistema solar, o surgimento de doenças, e muitas outras coisas. E era nisso que eu costumava acreditar.

Porém, agora estava encurralado entre mentiras, sonhos e pesadelos, e não sabia no que acreditar. Sempre notara que algo de estranho se passava em La Push, e quando tentei questionar os meus pais sobre isso, eles nunca me deram uma resposta lógica e coerente. Essa fora outra das razões pelas quais eu decidira deixar a Reserva e ir estudar para outro estado. Sentia-me desconfortável vivendo rodeado de tantos segredos e mistérios. Se tivesse ficado em La Push iria sentir-me frustrado por estar a desperdiçar as minhas potencialidades.

Naquela altura eram várias as situações estranhas com as quais eu me deparara. E talvez eu devesse ter investigado mais, mas eu era demasiado novo.

_As constantes saídas a meio da noite e o regresso ao início da madrugada. _

Quando eram adolescentes Harry e William costumavam sair de casa sem ninguém saber para se divertirem com os amigos. É uma atitude típica dos jovens, por isso não desconfiei. Quanto aos meus pais, pensei que precisassem de algum tempo a sós. Nunca lhes perguntei onde iam ou por que razão tinham de sair de casa para estar juntos porque sempre pensei que isso era um assunto para adultos e eu era demasiado jovem para questionar as acções dos meus pais.

_A enorme quantidade de comida que ingeriam._

Se eu ingerisse a quantidade de comida que os meus pais e os gémeos ingeriam diariamente seria obeso. Provavelmente nem conseguiria andar. Porém eles comiam tudo o que queriam, e em grandes quantidades, e conseguiam manter a forma. O meu pai era alto e forte. Na verdade, ele era mais alto do que a maioria dos homens da Reserva e os meus irmãos pareciam ter herdado essa característica. Com cerca de dois metros de altura, o meu pai precisava de ter uma boa alimentação, tal como os meus irmãos que eram apenas alguns centímetros mais baixos, mas as calorias que ingeriam deixavam qualquer pessoa boquiaberta. Até mesmo a minha mãe podia comer o que quisesse sem engordar. Geralmente as mulheres são mais cuidadosas porque gostam de manter a linha, mas a minha mãe não era assim. Na verdade, ela nem sequer engordara quando estivera grávida do meu irmão mais novo.

_As perfeitas condições de saúde._

Os meus pais e os gémeos nunca tinham ficado doentes. A única pessoa que precisava de medicação era eu. A minha mãe só necessitara de cuidados médicos durante a gravidez e mesmo assim tinham sido cuidados mínimos. A gravidez do JJ fora de alto risco, ou pelo menos fora isso que eu ouvira dizer, e apesar disso a minha mãe recuperara rapidamente. Mais tarde descobri que ela passara por uma gravidez ectópica e conclui que fora um milagre a salvá-los pois eram raros os casos em que mãe e filho sobreviviam naquelas situações. Ferimentos também não eram comuns. O meu pai e os meus irmãos trabalhavam com carros mas nunca tinham sofrido um arranhão. Há anos atrás Harry sofrera um acidente durante um treino e o carro que conduzia incendiara-se com ele lá dentro. Ainda assim, Harry não sofreu quaisquer ferimentos ou queimaduras. Ninguém tinha cicatrizes, só eu.

_A interacção com outros. _

A minha família era provavelmente a mais influente de toda a Reserva. Ambos os meus avôs eram pessoas importantes no seio da nossa pequena comunidade. Infelizmente eu não chegara a conhecer o meu avô Harry mas sabia que ele pertencera ao Conselho Tribal. Quanto ao avô Billy, não só pertencia ao Conselho como era o nosso Chefe. A sua posição seria um dia herdada pelo meu pai, tal como será provavelmente a minha mãe a herdar o lugar da minha avó Sue no Conselho.

Toda a gente gosta de me relembrar que é um privilégio ser o terceiro filho de Jacob Black e Leah Clearwater. Eu não acho. Talvez se tivesse a relação que os meus irmãos mais velhos têm com eles, pudesse dizer isso.

Desde cedo que percebi que os nossos pais mantinham segredos, mas enquanto que eu, Sarah e JJ éramos mantidos na ignorância, os gémeos acompanhavam tudo o que se passava. E não eram só eles a manter segredos. O tio Seth também o fazia. E todos os outros nossos amigos e familiares mais próximos.

Era óbvio que havia muito mais do que uma relação de amizade entre os Black e outras famílias da Reserva. Havia confiança absoluta.

O tio Embry e Quil pareciam seguir as ordens do meu pai cegamente. Nunca o questionavam, nem mesmo quando tinham de deixar as suas famílias porque o meu pai lhes pedia algo. Há dois anos atrás, Quil perdera o nascimento da filha, Amber, porque o meu pai lhe pedira que fosse a Port Angeles. Quil nem sequer se queixou. E o tio Paul, que sempre tivera um temperamento explosivo, parecia sempre mais calmo quando o meu pai estava presente. Sam Uley era o único que, por vezes, questionava o meu pai, mas mesmo assim, os seus desafios tinham-se tornado menos frequentes com o passar dos anos.

E tal como eu desconfiara de muita coisa, algumas pessoas na Reserva faziam o mesmo e surgiam rumores. As pessoas perguntavam por que razão Jacob Black, Leah Clearwater, Paul Lahote, Embry Call, Sam Uley, Jared Cameron, Quil Ateara e outros, pareciam mais jovens do que realmente eram? E porque eram tão altos e musculados? Porque nunca adoeciam? Porque iam para a floresta meio despidos? O que escondiam?

Era frustrante para mim aceitar que a única resposta que conseguira arranjar para tais questões parecia ter saído do argumento de um filme de ficção científica.

_Nunca deveria ter parado de tomar a medicação. _Pensei. _Não devia ter dado ouvidos ao Jay._ E se tudo isto fosse apenas uma partida de mau gosto que ele planeara com os gémeos, o Jerry e os outros? E se fosse apenas o produto da imaginação de um rapaz de oito anos?

Mas o meu sonho parecia real. Não podia negar isso. E na verdade, a versão dos acontecimentos contada pelos meus pais não coincidia com o que o estava escrito no relatório dos Bombeiros de Forks.

_E ainda tenho estas cicatrizes no meu ombro esquerdo por explicar. _Teriam realmente sido provocadas pelo monstro dos meus sonhos?

Um lobisomem.

Eu já assistira a vários filmes sobre estes monstros. Na maioria deles, um lobisomem é um monstro peludo e brutal que mata todas as pessoas que se atravessam no seu caminho, mas apenas quando se transforma durante a Lua Cheia.

Durante o dia, os lobisomens são apenas pessoas inocentes que não se lembram de nada sobre as suas actividades nocturnas. A maldição que os aflige é passada através de uma mordedura ou um arranhão feito por outro lobisomem.

Eu fora ferido pelas garras de um lobisomem, por isso se as lendas fossem reais e se o meu sonho correspondesse à realidade eu poderia transformar-me num desses monstros durante as noites de Lua Cheia.

Parecendo reagir aos meus pensamentos, o meu ombro esquerdo começou a latejar de dor. A minha respiração tornou-se errática e senti tonturas. Fui obrigado a parar de andar e apoiar-me numa árvore para permanecer de pé. Só então percebi que estava no meio da floresta. Mas embrenhara-me de tal maneira no bosque que não fazia ideia de onde estava. Provavelmente nunca estivera naquela parte da floresta antes. Quando era criança, os meus pais diziam que não deveria ir para a floresta sozinho porque podia perder-me.

Tentei reconhecer o local onde estava enquanto me acalmava. Não podia estar muito longe da Reserva, certo? Decidi caminhar para sul, seguindo a direcção em que viera, mas mal dera alguns passos ouvi algo.

_Vozes._ Percebi imediatamente. Talvez eu estivesse perto de uma casa. Caminhei na direcção das vozes até encontrar a sua proveniência, mas mantive-me escondido nos meio dos arbustos.

Vi os carros novos dos gémeos estacionados lado a lado, não muito longe da cascata.

_"São uma beleza."_ Disse Emmett aproximando-se do carro de Harry com Rosalie. Como ainda era cedo havia uma camada de neblina no ar que não me deixava ver bem o que se passava, mas eu conhecia as vozes dos Cullens. Todos eles estavam ali, com os meus pais e os gémeos.

_"Mal posso esperar para ver se melhoraste com os truques que te ensinei no ano passado."_ Disse Rosalie ao meu irmão Harry.

_"Não só melhorei como consegui superá-las."_ Disse Harry com confiança.

_"Como está o Quil?"_ Afastada dos carros, Bella Cullen falava com os meus pais.

_"Está a tentar aguentar-se."_ Respondeu a minha mãe. _"Acho que a Claire está bem pior. O Quil já esperava que isto acontecesse mas a Claire tinha esperanças que fosse apenas um resfriado."_

_"Se pudermos fazer algo, é só dizerem."_ Ofereceu Bella.

_"A não ser que possam ressuscitar alguém, não me parecem que possam fazer algo."_ Disse a minha mãe. Não havia frieza na sua voz, mas era óbvio que era verdade que Bella Cullen não era uma das pessoas favoritas da minha mãe. Toda a gente sabia isso.

_"Vamos buscar os Denali a Queets."_ Anunciou Alice._ "Estaremos de volta em vinte minutos. Quem quer vir?"_

Harry e Will ofereceram-se imediatamente para os acompanhar. Pensei que levariam os carros para se exibirem mas acabaram por partir a pé. Deduzi que talvez fossem primeiro a casa dos Cullen para levarem o Porsche de Alice e o BMW de Rosalie.

Assim que Emmett, Rosalie, Alice e Jasper partiram com os gémeos, Carlisle manifestou as suas condolências pela morte do velho Quil.

_"Ele era um homem bom e justo e é uma honra estar aqui."_ Acrescentou Esme, a esposa de Carlisle.

_"Fui visitar a minha mãe antes de virmos e ela mandou um ramo de flores."_ Avisou Bella. _"Ela não sabia que ele iria ser cremado."_

_"Não faz mal, Bella. Podemos colocar o ramo no mar quando lançarmos as cinzas."_ O meu pai colocou uma mão no ombro de Bella. _"Como está a Renée?"_

_"O cancro está em remissão. Os médicos dizem que é possível que esteja recuperada dentro de um ano ou dois."_

_"Isso são óptimas notícias."_

_"E como está a Regina?"_ Interrogou a minha mãe.

_"Está com a irmã do Phil até que a Renée termine os tratamentos. Não é bom para uma criança de dez anos ver a mãe passar por tudo aquilo."_ Explicou Bella. _"Acho que consegui convencer a Renée a deixá-la vir passar uns dias a casa do Charlie nas férias de Verão no próximo ano pois a irmã do Phil vai para Itália por dois meses."_

Regina Dwyer era meia-irmã de Bella. Eu só a tinha visto duas vezes. A primeira vez fora há cerca de dez anos, quando Regina era ainda um bebé. Os Cullen tinham dado uma festa para celebrar o seu nascimento. Não recordava muitos detalhes da festa. A segunda vez que tinha visto Regina, ela tinha quatro anos e ficara em Forks com Charlie durante duas semanas. Durante esse tempo recebemos Regina em nossa casa algumas vezes para que ela pudesse brincar com JJ, pois eram da mesma idade. Desde então Regina nunca mais visitara Charlie, embora Renée prometesse todos os anos que ela viria nas férias de Verão. Também não me admiraria que desta vez acontecesse o mesmo.

_"O Seth disse-me que os Heiltsuks não estão contentes com a nossa presença."_ Disse Carlisle.

_"Não se trata disso. Eles estão preocupados pelos filhos. A Larkin tem estado doente, com febre e… Deves lembrar-te do que aconteceu com o Harry quando ele era da idade da Larkin."_ Referiu o meu pai.

_"O Harry é diferente. Os teus filhos são únicos Jacob. Tens de dizer isso ao Lance."_

_"O Seth já lhe disse, Carlisle. Mas ainda assim não posso censurá-lo por estar preocupado e receoso."_

_"O Kinley quer falar contigo depois da cerimónia hoje à tarde."_ Avisou a minha mãe. _"Acho que quer que faças alguns testes de ADN."_

_"Em quem?"_ Questionou Bella admirada. _"O Carlisle já explicou que os filhos deles têm o gene… pelo menos os rapazes. As raparigas ainda é um mistério."_

_"Quando a mulher do Kinley morreu no ano passado naquele acidente de carro, ela estava com o ex-namorado. O Kinley acha que a Willow e o Gage podem ser filhos dele."_ Explicou o meu pai.

Eu sempre ouvira dizer que Erin, a esposa de Kinley, morrera num incêndio. _Quantas mais mentiras será que nos disseram? _

_"Estou a ver… Bem, nesse caso diz-lhe que falo com ele depois da cerimónia. Penso que o melhor é ir a Campbell fazer os testes. Afinal de contas vou precisar do ADN das crianças e não quero ficar aqui muito tempo para não colocar ninguém em perigo."_ Aceitou Carlisle.

_"Dois ou três dias não serão suficientes para provocar alterações, certo?"_ Perguntou a minha mãe, parecendo preocupada.

_"Não. Mas os Denali também estarão aqui, e não queremos arriscar."_ Explicou Edward. _"Além disso, o Seth disse-nos que o Isaac está a manifestar alguns sintomas."_

Ao ouvir o meu nome, o meu coração deu um salto. O que será que Edward queria dizer com 'sintomas'?

_"São apenas pesadelos. Acontece sempre que ele vem para casa ou quando está ansioso."_ Contou a minha mãe. Como é que ela sabia que eu tinha pesadelos sempre que estava na Reserva? _"Os pesadelos acabarão por desaparecer com o tempo."_

_"Não é apenas isso."_ Informou Carlisle convicto. _"Sonhos e pesadelos podem levá-lo à verdade. Além disso o Seth disse que ele ouviu a conversa que ele teve ao telefone com o Lance."_

_"Tem uma boa audição. Isso não quer dizer nada."_ Avançou o meu pai.

_"Uma pessoa normal não seria capaz de ouvir a conversa estando do lado de fora da sala. Eles não estavam a falar em alta voz. Sabes perfeitamente o que isto quer dizer."_

_"O que o Carlisle está a tentar explicar é que vocês têm de tomar uma decisão."_ Disse Edward. _"Se querem que o Isaac escape a este destino, têm de o mandar para o Arizona o mais depressa possível, porque se ele começar a demonstrar mais sintomas, terá de ficar aqui."_

_"Tinhas razão Jacob. Não devíamos ter deixado que fosse para a Universidade."_ Murmurou a minha mãe.

_"Foi melhor assim, Leah."_ Disse Bella._ "E se ele se transformasse quando era criança? Podia magoar os irmãos e outras pessoas. Fizeram bem em deixá-lo sair de La Push."_

_Se me transformasse? Em quê?_

_"Mandei o meu filho embora."_ Constatou a minha mãe.

_"Ele queria ir."_ Relembrou Edward. _"E agora tem de voltar para lá imediatamente."_

_"Ele quer ficar para festejar o aniversário da Sarah."_ Referiu o meu pai.

_"Ele não deve ficar."_ Insistiu Carlisle._ "Quanto mais tempo ficar aqui, pior. Certifiquem-se que ele parte assim que a cerimónia fúnebre termina, e que continua a tomar os medicamentos. Desde que ele esteja longe de pessoas como nós e da Reserva ficará bem."_

Agora eu estava ainda mais confuso. Por que razão estavam eles a falar de mim como se eu fosse perigoso? Eu nunca magoara ninguém. Excepto Jay, mas fora apenas uma briga inofensiva sem grandes consequências. Porque queriam que eu voltasse para o Arizona imediatamente? E por que razão a presença dos Cullen e dos Denali era uma ameaça para mim?

_"Quantos membros fazem parte da alcateia?"_ Inquiriu Edward.

_A alcateia._ Aquele era o nome que eles davam ao grupo ou ao culto de que eram membros.

_"Estamos reduzidos aos membros iniciais, mais o Denis e os gémeos."_ Respondeu o meu pai.

_"Não será nada bom para vocês se o Isaac se juntar à alcateia quando vocês são apenas treze."_

_"Eu posso lidar com um novo membro na alcateia, Edward. Especialmente sendo ele meu filho."_

_"Não tenho dúvidas quanto a isso Jacob, mas tens de perceber uma coisa. O Isaac não vai ser um membro como os outros. Ele é diferente."_

_"O Edward tem razão. O problema não é quando é que ele se vai juntar à alcateia, porque mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele irá fazê-lo. O problema é como é que ele se irá juntar à alcateia. Será que vai fazê-lo como um de vós ou um deles?"_ Disse Carlisle.

_"Quando lutei com a Lasya e ela me feriu, disseste-me que o meu gene era mais poderoso do que a maldição dela. Disseste que não me iria afectar. Talvez aconteça o mesmo com o Isaac."_

_"Não acho que isso seja possível Leah. Na altura, tu já pertencias à alcateia. O Isaac era apenas uma criança normal. Mas podemos sempre ter esperança."_ Carlisle não parecia nada convencido das suas palavras.

_"Lidaremos com isso quando a altura chegar."_

_O que é que eles querem dizer com tudo isto? Eu não vou juntar-me a nenhum culto! __Não vou transformar-me em nada! Sou apenas um adolescente normal. _Eu queria gritar aquelas palavras mas se o fizesse eles saberiam que eu estava ali e eu queria saber mais.

_"Já pensaram que talvez seja melhor dizer-lhe a verdade?"_ Perguntou Bella. _"Quando vocês se juntaram à alcateia lembro-me que disseram que foi bastante difícil porque não sabiam o que se estava a passar. Lembro-me que foi parrticularmente difícil para ti Leah."_

_"Além disso, vocês contaram tudo ao Harry e ao William quando eles eram crianças."_ Acrescentou Esme._ "Sabemos que vocês tinham esperanças de que pelo menos um dos vossos filhos pudesse ter uma vida normal mas acho que é mais do que óbvio que não será o Isaac. Talvez a Sarah… por ser rapariga…"_

_"Saber a verdade poderá ajudá-lo a perceber melhor o que vai acontecer-lhe no futuro."_ Disse Carlisle.

_"Eles temem a reacção dele."_ Referiu Edward.

_"Mas mantê-lo na ignorância será pior."_ Firmou Bella. _"Digam-lhe a verdade. Ele tem o direito de saber."_

_"Não é assim tão fácil, Bella. O Isaac é… ele não é como o Harry e como o Will… ele…"_ O meu pai não chegou a terminar a frase pois naquele momento Alice e os outros acabavam de chegar, conversando animadamente com a família dos Denali que era constituída por cinco elementos.

Apesar da neblina consegui notar que os Denali eram tão pálidos quanto os Cullen. Era uma família que eu nunca conhecera pessoalmente mas ouvira falar muito deles. Bella e Esme costumavam falar de Tanya e Kate com muita frequência.

Os dois homens aproximaram-se de Carlisle e cumprimentaram os restantes Cullen. Trocaram apertos de mão com Carlisle e Edward e abraços breves com Esme e Bella. Eram ambos praticamente da mesma altura. Um deles chamava-se Eleazar e o seu cabelo era ligeiramente mais escuro do que o do outro homem que se chamava Garrett, porém ambos podiam passar facilmente por irmãos. Também havia uma mulher morena, cujos cabelos escuros encaracolados caíam sobre os seus ombros, fazendo-a parecer uma modelo. Ela era linda, talvez não tão linda quanto Rosalie, mas a sua beleza era avassaladora.

_"As nossas condolências."_ Disse ela educamente.

_"Obrigado Carmen."_ Agradeceu a minha mãe. _"Ainda se lembram do nosso acordo, certo?"_

_"Claro."_ Confirmou.

_"Bem… os teus filhos têm crescido bastante, não é verdade?"_ Disse uma mulher de cabelo longo loiro-avermelhado virando-se para a minha mãe. _"E além de bem parecidos estão cada vez mais atraentes."_ Acrescentou piscando o olho. Os gémeos sorriram com presunção.

_"Saem ao pai."_ Disse o meu pai orgulhosamente.

_"Pois… eles crescem demasiado rápido."_ Respondeu a minha mãe com uma pontada de desilusão.

_"O que raios é que estás a dizer mulher?"_ O homem chamado Garrett perguntou. Era óbvio que estava com ciúmes. _"Eles são apenas crias, Kate."_

_"Eles já não são apenas crias."_ Opôs Kate._ "Quando é que vão desafiar o vosso velho e roubar-lhe a liderança da alcateia?"_ Perguntou ela virando-se para Harry e Will que simplesmente encolheram os ombros.

O meu pai rosnou. _"Senti saudades das tuas piadas,_ _Cruella_." Disse ele rispidamente.

_"Oh, eu vou adorar assistir a isso. O grande lobo mau vai ser escorraçado pelas suas próprias crias."_ Garrett começou a bater palmas.

_"Garrett, Kate… não comecem."_ A voz suave da última integrante da família parecia encerrar uma espécie de ordem ainda que não tivesse qualquer traço de agressão no tom melódico que usara. Ela era a mais baixa dos Denali, o seu corpo estava parcialmente escondido atrás do semblante massivo de Emmett, mas quando ela deu um passo em frente, consegui ver o seu rosto.

_A mulher loira dos meus sonhos. Ela é real._

Quando dei por mim estava caído no chão e em meu redor a abatia-se a fria escuridão.

* * *

Teh Chan – Olá! Obrigado por acompanhares a história e comentares. Desde o início da história que ando a dizer que a condição do Isaac é especial mas de facto ainda não expliquei muito bem porquê. Em Nosso Amanhecer 3, quando está grávida do Isaac, a Leah foi capturada pelo Joham que na altura queria criar híbridos para vencer os Volturi. Depois de ser resgatada, o Carlisle fez vários testes para saber se a Leah fora ou não injectada com veneno de vampiro. Os resultados mostraram que não havia vestígios de veneno no seu corpo e eles deduzem que Joham não chegou a injectá-la. Porém não foi exactamente assim… Mais tarde depois do JJ nascer, alguns lobisomens (Filhos da Lua) foram a La Push e o Isaac, que na altura tinha oito anos, acabou ferido. É por isso que ele é especial, mas mais à frente entenderás tudo.

Beijinhos, boa semana

Felisbela – Olá. Obrigado pela review. Terei todo o gosto em ler a tua história. Pois é o Isaac é um bocadinho superprotector em relação à irmã. Aliás, o Harry, o Will e mais tarde o JJ também vão tentar proteger a Sarah porque afinal de contas ela é a única rapariga da família. A vida amorosa do Isaac vai ser complicada, não nos podemos esquecer da impressão… Muitas surpresas aguardam o Isaac e a sua família.

Beijinhos, boa semana


	6. Um mau dia

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 5_, que é uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob mas a partir de agora, eles serão personagens secundárias, dado que a história se vai centrar na nova geração e terá vários narradores, entre eles os cinco filhos de Jacob e Leah. Inicialmente a história deveria ter apenas cinco ou seis capítulos, mas agora que comecei a construir o enredo, talvez seja muito maior. Os updates serão espaçados porque não tenho assim tanto tempo livre para escrever.

**Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2, 3 e 4 assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer, que estão a ser traduzidos neste momento. Porém isso não é obrigatório pois costumo contextualizar cada parte de modo a que se perceba o que se passou nas partes anteriores. **

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico (2010). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Karisan

**_Alfa_**

**_Livro I - O Terceiro_**

**_Isaac Black_**

**6. Um Mau Dia**

As cinzas do velho Quil voavam ao sabor do vento, e naquele momento percebi que estava a ter um daqueles dias em que não me devia ter levantado da cama. O choro de Claire, que soluçava incontrolavelmente agarrada à camisa do marido, trouxe-me de volta à realidade. Quil olhava para o horizonte com uma expressão triste e vazia enquanto as cinzas do seu avô desapareciam lentamente.

Claire não era a única pessoa que chorava naquela tarde na praia. A minha avó era confortada por Charlie, enquanto que o avô Billy tentava a todo o custo manter as lágrimas afastadas, sem grande sucesso. Naquele momento todos os presentes se haviam dado conta que o velho Quil não voltaria.

Dali a cerca de duas horas o sol iria pôr-se e a temperatura já estava a baixar. Algumas filas à frente da minha, Jay olhava para trás, lançando-me olhares irados, zangado por eu não responder às suas mensagens nem atender as suas chamadas. Mas eu estava a ignorá-lo por uma boa razão. Se aquilo que eu descobrira naquela manhã fosse verdade, Jay talvez me agradecesse por eu não o envolver mais no assunto.

Tudo começara no momento em que eu deixara a casa dos Morris pouco depois das seis horas da manhã. Em vez de ir para casa, como era suposto, acabei por me embrenhar na floresta e, devido ao meu estado mental confuso, acabei por me perder. Foi nessa altura que ouvi vozes e presenciei uma conversa entre os meus pais e alguns dos Cullen. Aparentemente todos esperavam que eu me juntasse ao culto deles, a algo que eles chamavam de 'alcateia'.

Porém antes que eu pudesse confrontá-los ou até mesmo pensar sobre o que tinha acabado de ouvir, acabei por perder os sentidos imediatamente após ver a mulher de cabelos loiros que me salvara há dez anos.

Podia sentir a sua presença em La Push, naquele instante. Ela estava com os Cullen, assistindo ao memorial em honra do velho Quil, afastados da multidão de pessoas que estava na praia, protegidos pelas sombras dos longos ramos das árvores. Eu não fazia ideia por que razão a presença dos Cullen e da família dos Denali me deixava tão nervoso, pois isso nunca antes acontecera.

Na verdade desde que perdera os sentidos na floresta naquela manhã, eu não me sentia normal. Depois de ter acordado, sozinho, no chão da floresta, coberto de insectos que habitavam o solo, e encharcado pela chuva que caía, levara cerca de quinze minutos até ser capaz de me colocar de pé e outros quinze até conseguir andar. A minha cabeça parecia querer explodir, a minha visão estava turva e conseguia ouvir o mais pequeno ruído a metros de distância.

Enquanto me arrastava de regresso a casa, para que ninguém desse pela minha falta, notei que o meu sentido de orientação havia melhorado significativamente apesar de todos aqueles sintomas, pois tinha levado somente cinco minutos a chegar.

Sem fazer barulho, entrei pelas traseiras e depois de tomar dois aspirinas, fui para a casa de banho para tomar um duche frio. Nessa altura já tinha notado que a minha temperatura estava anormalmente alta e tinha esperanças que o duche ajudasse.

'_Ele está a manifestar alguns sintomas.'_ Ainda me lembrava das palavras de Edward e uma onda de preocupação invadiu-me enquanto a água gelada caía sobre os meus ombros. Será que a temperatura alta era um dos sintomas dos quais Edward falara? Ou estaria eu apenas doente? Isto podia ser apenas uma constipação, certo?

Felizmente, uma hora depois a minha temperatura regressara à normalidade e eu pude ir encontrar-me com Jay na Biblioteca Carol Frankis, em Forks, tal como tínhamos combinado. O objectivo era recolher alguma informação sobre aquilo que já sabíamos (o que não era muito). Jay pensava que se por alguma coincidência houvessem monstros a viver na floresta, alguém haveria de ter visto algum pelo menos uma vez. E se assim fosse, os jornais locais, com certeza teriam algo sobre o assunto.

Horas depois, as informações que tínhamos conseguido reunir tinham levantado mais questões. Jay não fizera a conexão dos meus sonhos com as lendas Quileutes, provavelmente porque não as ouvira tantas vezes durante a sua infância quanto eu, mas graças a elas, eu tinha agora algumas teorias.

Quando todas as cinzas do velho Quil voaram para se poderem juntar às da sua esposa numa outra vida, as pessoas começaram a colocar ramos de flores na água, e a regressar à Reserva. Junto à orla da floresta, os Cullen e os Denali anunciavam que iam fazer uma caçada e que depois partiriam permanentemente.

Aquela era a minha oportunidade de agir. Tal como a mãe ordenara, acompanhei Sarah e JJ a casa mas ao contrário do que me fora pedido, não fiquei a fazer-lhes companhia. Queria respostas e para isso teria de as procurar no único local onde eu pensara ser possível encontrá-las: a mansão dos Cullen.

"Volto num instante, está bem?" Avisei antes de sair. Sarah estava demasiado ocupada a enviar mensagens a Jay, pelo que não me fez perguntas sobre onde eu ia ou a que horas voltava. Quanto a JJ, estava a jogar na consola, e nem sequer deu pela minha partida.

"Ok." Balbuciou a minha irmã.

Uma vez que a mansão estaria vazia, eu estimava que precisaria apenas de quinze minutos para descobrir algo que valesse a pena. Por precaução, decidi levar o carro, pois podia necessitar de uma fuga rápida.

Estava a meio do caminho para a casa dos Cullen quando o meu telemóvel tocou. Era um número privado. Pensando que podia ser um dos meus professores, decidi atender. Afinal de contas eu deveria estar a fazer pesquisa para a minha tese de mestrado e não em busca de criaturas míticas.

_"Isaac Black?" _Perguntou uma voz feminina e desconhecida do outro lado_._

"Sim. Quem fala?"

_"Tenho uma mensagem para ti. Se queres saber realmente o que és, aparece amanhã às oito horas em ponto no Real Graphics, em Port Angeles."_

"Quem está a falar?"

_"Amanhã de manhã saberás a verdade, Isaac. Prometo."_

Ela desligou a chamada sem que eu pudesse perguntar algo mais. Aquela conversa deixara-me ainda mais confuso. Agora que eu começara a ligar as pontas, aparecia alguém oferecendo-se para me contar a verdade. Eu podia simplesmente voltar para trás e regressar a casa, mas decidi continuar com o meu plano inicial.

Afinal de contas a mulher que acabara de me ligar podia ser uma impostora. E se eu me encontrasse com ela e descobrisse que ela afinal nada sabia? Não podia arriscar fazer figura de idiota outra vez. Além disso, queria respostas agora.

Assumindo que as lendas que me tinham contado quando eu era criança, eram verdadeiras, os meus pais eram espíritos guerreiros, metaformos, protectores da tribo que conseguiam transformar-se em lobos gigantes. E, nesse caso, os Cullen e os Denali eram os Frios. Nos dias de hoje, eram chamados de vampiros. Não eram mencionados lobisomens nas nossas lendas, apenas os guerreiros-lobos que protegiam La Push dos vampiros. Mas eu sabia que eles existiam pois fora atacado por um há dez anos.

Naquele instante senti-me bastante idiota. Parecia ter enlouquecido.

_Deve haver uma explicação lógica para tudo o que se passa._ Dizia parte do meu cérebro. _Então tenta explicar, sou todo ouvidos._ Dizia a outra parte, aquela que se tentava agarrar às teorias sobrenaturais que eu elaborara.

Parte de mim queria que eu estivesse certo porque isso queria dizer que eu não era louco. Queria dizer que as minhas suspeitas não eram apenas ideias de alguém mentalmente perturbado. A outra parte de mim sentia-se completamente mortificada por alguém como eu ter conjurado tais teorias, e queria apenas provar que eu estava errado e que tudo aquilo não passavam de ideias idiotas. Se assim fosse, eu estaria a perder o meu tempo, mas pelo menos poderia regressar à Universidade e continuaria a ter uma vida normal. Se assim fosse, a minha família e amigos, eram pessoas normais e não havia qualquer problema.

_Se estou a sonhar, agora seria uma boa altura para acordar porque se alguém me apanha na mansão dos Cullen sem permissão, vou arranjar probelmas. _Pensei enquanto deixava o carro estacionado por trás de algumas árvores.

A casa dos Cullen estava realmente vazia, tal como era suposto estar. Toda a família estava a caçar, ainda que eu não fizesse qualquer ideia de que tipo de animais estariam eles a caçar. Os Cullen não me pareciam o tipo de pessoas apreciadores de violência gratuíta. Porém, se as minhas suspeitas se confirmassem, eles pertenciam a um clã de vampiros sanguinários, pelo que talvez fosse melhor não os julgar pela aparência.

Antes de entrar na mansão, rezei para que não se tivessem lembrado de activar o alarme. A última coisa que eu precisava no momento era de ter um registo criminal por invadir propriedade privada. Felizmente umas das enormes janelas de vidro estava destrancada e consegui entrar furtivamente. Não estava propriamente feliz com o que acabara de fazer mas queria saber a verdade.

_Espero que valha a pena. Tenho de saber se eles são ou não humanos._

Eu já estivera naquela casa no passado. A mobília de mogno parecia ter sido extremamente cara, tal como as tapeçarias e os candeeiros. Lembrava-me sobretudo do piano negro que estava na sala de estar e também da cozinha imaculada. Também recordava as escadas e os quadros pendurados nas paredes. Porém, quando eu era apenas uma criança, não tomara atenção aos detalhes. Hoje teria de ser particularmente minucioso para descobrir algo que valesse a pena.

Não sabia exactamente o que procurar, mas pouco depois de ter começado a inspeccionar o conteúdo das divisões da mansão, percebi que as provas que eu necessitava estavam mesmo debaixo do meu nariz.

No primeiro andar encontrei uma pequena sala com prateleiras decotadas inteiramente de retratos. A maioria deles mostrava a família Cullen reunida. Não era uma surpresa encontrar uma sala com fotografias. Não conhecia ninguém que não possuísse pelo menos uma fotografia de um ente querido.

As fotos de família eram particularmente populares. Quase todas as pessoas as tinham num móvel numa qualquer divisão da casa. Os Cullen não eram excepção.

A minha mãe, por exemplo, tinha uma fotografia do meu avô Harry na sua mesa de cabeceira e muitas outras num album, que guardava religiosamente num armário. O meu pai também tinha uma fotografia da sua mãe numa das suas gavetas.

Mas isto era diferente. Desde a mais antiga fotografia até à mais recente, todos os Cullen mantinham a sua aparência jovial. Pareciam intocáveis pelo tempo. As fotos mostravam os vários membros da família usando roupas de diversas épocas, mas os seus rostos pálidos eram sempre iguais.

Se não envelheciam, não podiam ser humanos. Será que eram mesmo os seres frios dos quais as lendas Quileutes falavam? Seria isso possível? Será que podiam mesmo existir vampiros?

Uma das fotografias era do dia do casamento da minha avó Sue e de Charlie. Os noivos estavam rodeados por Bella, pelo meu tio Seth e pela minha mãe. Fora há muitos anos atrás. Os meus pais e vários outros Quileutes nossos amigos pareciam realmente mais novos do que realmente eram, mas naquela foto pareciam mais jovens. Bella, pelo contrário, parecia exactamente igual.

Como se tivesse ouvido os meus pensamentos, Bella Cullen surgiu inesperadamente junto à porta da pequena sala das fotografias. Parecia surpreendida com a minha presença ali e parecia pouco confortável ao encontrar-me.

_Deveria ser eu a temer pela minha vida. Se ela fôr realmente um vampiro, estou em apuros._

"Isaac… O que estás aqui a fazer? Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Perguntou ela calmamente. Notei que ela preferia manter-se na sombra, mas era inútil. A sua aparência jovem era óbvia mesmo com aquelas roupas largas. Bella possuía a mesma aparência que na foto que eu acabara de ver.

"Talvez devesses ser tu a dizer-me o que se passa Bella." Disse eu dando um passo em frente. Um cheiro doce e enjoativo invadiu-me de repente. O seu perfume era demasiado intenso. "Durante todos estes anos tenho ouvido coisas sobre ti e a tua família… mas parece-me que alguém se esqueceu de me dizer que vocês não envelhecem. Sei que há muitos cirúrgiões plásticos famosos no mundo mas não me parece que tenhas recorrido a uma operação… Por isso diz-me Bella, como é que é possível todos vocês parecerem tão novos?"

"Não posso dizer-te nada." Respondeu ela. Eu tremi ligeiramente. Não estava com medo dela mas sentia-me apreensivo. Algo dentro de mim parecia querer mais espaço entre nós. O odor que emanava dela era horrível e os seus olhos estavam diferentes.

"A sério? Que conveniente."

"Prometi aos teus pais que não interferiria mais nos assuntos de família." Explicou. Aparentemente Bella já não parecia incomodada com a minha presença. "Quase perdi a amizade de ambos uma vez, e por isso não vou arriscar. O Jacob e a Leah são demasiado importantes para mim, por isso é melhor que fales com eles."

"Eles não me dizem nada!" Exclamei. "Estão a esconder-me coisas há anos e tu foste a única que tentou convencê-los a me dizerem a verdade."

"Ouviste a nossa conversa esta manhã?" Pergutnou ela surpreendida.

"Sim." Confessei. Não valia a pena negá-lo. Além disso eu não tinha feito de propósito.

"Como? Não devia ser possível. Teríamos notado a tua presença. O Edward teria lido os teus pensamentos, a não ser que…"

"Ouvir os meus pensamentos?" O que é que ela queria dizer com aquilo?

"Ouve bem Isaac… Tens de ir para casa. Não posso ajudar-te. Vai falar com os teus pais e pergunta-lhes tudo o que queres saber."

"Porquê tanto secretismo? Que raio de culto é este em que todos estão envolvidos? Porque é que os meus pais me têm mentido durante todos estes anos?"

"Ninguém te mentiu. Eles estão apenas a tentar proteger-te a ti e aos teus irmãos."

"Isso é mentira! O Harry e o Will sabem de tudo!"

"O Harry e o Will são diferentes."

"Não precisas de me dizer o quão especiais eles são. Eu sei disso muito bem. E também sei coisas interessantes sobre ti…" Estava na hora de lançar o isco. "Sei onde e quando nascente, sei quem são os teus pais. Sei que vieste viver para Forks quando tinhas dezassete anos e que casaste com o Edward Cullen algum tempo depois. Também sei que o teu marido e a sua família são bastante mais difíceis de investigar. Apenas conseguir informações escassas sobre eles."

"Não precisas de nos investigar Isaac. Somos amigos da tua família há muitos anos."

Isso era algo que eu não compreendia. Se toda esta loucura sobrenatural fosse real, então os Cullen deveriam ser nossos inimigos.

"De acordo com a tua certidão de nascimento, tens idade suficiente para ser minha mãe e no entanto pareces uma rapariga de 20 anos no máximo. Por isso diz-me como é que posso confiar em ti e na tua família, Bella?"

"Também já passei por isso. Houve uma altura em que também eu procurava a verdade…" Confessou ela, mantendo-se quieta. Os seus olhos estavam agora negros, o que era estranho, pois eu lembrava-me de Bella ter os olhos castanhos. "Estás a lidar com algo que é difícil de entender, mas prometo-te que vai correr tudo bem. Eu apenas não tenho permissão para te contar a verdade."

"Sei que queres que fale com os meus pais, mas não posso. Eles preferem que me vá embora para o Arizona."

"Se essa for a decisão final deles, tens de a aceitar."

"Não, não tenho! Trata-se da minha vida!"

"Eles estão a tentar proteger-te Isaac."

"Do quê?" Num movimento rápido segurei o pulso dela e foi então que percebi que as minhas suspeitas estão correctas. "És um dos Frios." Bella sabia que não era uma pergunta.

Os seus olhos fixaram-se no chão e empurrou-me para trás. Eu cambaleei. Bella era mais forte do que aparentava.

"Sabes as lendas." Murmurou. "O Carlisle estava certo sobre ti." Sorriu. "Ele disse sempre que acabarias por descobrir tudo. Se bem que nunca pensamos que o fizesses tão cedo."

"Se és um dos Frios, isso quer dizer que os meus pais são… lobos…" Era estranho dizer aquelas palavras. "E ainda há o lobisomem que vi quando era criança…"

"Lembras-te?" Os seus olhos negros cruzaram-se com os meus e senti-me inquieto. Bella não negara nenhuma das minhas acusações. Nem sequer parecia surpreendida com tudo o que eu estava a dizer.

"A medicação que o doutor Cullen me deu quando eu era criança fez-me esquecer durante uns tempos, mas tenho tido pesadelos e depois de ter deixado de tomar os medicamentos lembrei-me de tudo."

"Devias ter falado logo com o Jacob." Disse ela.

"O que é que eu sou?" Perguntei. "Que sintomas são esses de que o Edward falou esta manhã? Porque é que todos pensam que posso ser perigoso?"

"Acho que sabes isso, Isaac. Tu sabes o que se passa. Sei que é difícil de acreditar mas no fundo tu sabes a verdade."

Eu queria uma confissão completa mas Bella estava a esquivar-se.

"Procurei em registos de antigos jornais locais e encontrei muitas coisas interessantes. Sabias que em 2006 três montanhistas disseram ter visto um lobo do tamanho de um cavalo nesta área, e que nesse mesmo ano a Emily Young foi atacada por um urso… embora nenhum urso tenha sido avistado aqui? Sabias que pelo menos quatro pessoas foram encontradas mortas nesta região em apenas um mês? Sabias que o mesmo aconteceu em 1933, embora nesse ano só tenha sido encontrado um corpo? A vítima era uma jovem Quileute. O nome dela era Amy Uley."

"És um rapaz inteligente Isaac." Bella sorriu mas eu não senti qualquer conforto. "No entanto há coisas que tens de saber antes de começares a tirar conclusões precipitadas."

"Os Cullen viviam aqui em 2006. Foi nesse ano que vieste viver com o Charlie, e que a Emily foi atacada, foi o ano em que pessoas viram lobos gigantes e que montanhistas morreram. E adivinha? Os Cullen também estavam aqui em 1933. Encontrei um pedido submetido à Câmara Muncipal de Forks para a permissão de construção de uma casa nestas terras por um C. Cullen nos inícios de 1933. Suponho que tivesse sido o Carlise a submetir esse pedido, para poder construir esta mesma mansão… o mesmo Carlisle Cullen que se encontra aqui hoje, a caçar. Estou errado?"

"Humanamente falando, isso seria impossível." Disse Bella. Desta vez o seu tom era sério.

"Em 1899, 1913, 1933 e 1959, caçadores Quileutes queixaram-se ao governador da cidade que não havia animais para caçar. Nem sequer havia lobos nas florestas. Era como se a vida selvagem em La Push e Forks tivesse desaparecido."

"Não estávamos aqui em 1899 e 1913." Apontou.

"Tens razão. Em 1899 e 1913 não encontrei num registo da família Cullen nesta área, mas em 1899 viveu em Forks um médico chamado Carlisle Winchester, que permaneceu na cidade quase um ano. E em 1913 viveu aqui Carlisle Morrison, um doutor que ajudou a estabelecer e o primeiro centro médico de Forks. Sempre que a tua família ou um dos seus membros está presente, pessoas morrem."

"Não magoamos pessoas."

"Então quem magoa? As lendas dizem que os lobos são protectores, eles não matam pessoas inocentes. Presumo que vocês tenham um acordo com a tribo… só assim se explica a vossa presença aqui. E tirando o facto dessa amizade peculiar, só me falta perceber a razão pela qual fomos atacados por lobisomens."

"Os Filhos da Lua..." Mencionou Bella olhando para mim com intensidade. A voz dela for a um murmurio, mas eu ouvira-a claramente. "Excelente trabalho de investigação. O Jacob vai ficar orgulhoso. Primeiro vai ficar furioso, mas depois vai orgulhar-se de ti. Diz-me Isaac, contaste as tuas suspeitas a mais alguém?"

_Se eu lhe disser que investiguei sozinho será que ela me vai matar para que eu não conte a ninguém? _Perguntei-me. _Ela diz que é amiga da minha família há muitos anos mas agora que descobri o segredo deles, será que a nossa amizade se vai acabar porque eu descobri a verdade? Será que acabei de destruir o acordo que havia entre as nossas famílias?_

"É provável que tenhas tido ajuda de alguém." Acrescentou. Os seus olhos estavam cravados em mim. "Talvez a Sarah?"

"Não." Respondi imediatamente. "A Sarah jamais acreditaria em mim. Ia pensar que estou louco."

"Não lhes disseste nada?"

"Não."

"Óptimo. O Jacob e a Leah iriam passar-se se tivesses contado à tua irmã."

"Então... Vais… matar-me?"

Ela riu-se. "Matar-te? Já te disse que não magoamos pessoas. Vi-te a ti e aos teus irmãos e irmã crescerem. Amo-vos como se fossem meus sobrinhos de verdade. O meu pai casou com a tua avó. Somos praticamente família."

"Se as nossas famílias são assim tão próximas, porque não podes contar-me tudo?"

"Porque não posso."

"Na noite daquele incêndio na minha casa, há dez anos, três pessoas morreram. Todos eram Quileutes. Jonathan Greyson, Marion Tristifer e Ruth Longtree."

"Eu sei os nomes deles."

"As famílias deles têm o direito de saber o que aconteceu."

"Saber a verdade não os vai trazer de volta."

"Uma testemunha ocular viu um enorme monstro, metade homem e metade lobo. As suas declarações só foram descartadas porque ele estava bebêdo naquela noite." Fiz uma pequena pausa antes de concluir, para ver se Bella estava a entender o que eu estava a sugerir. "Ele viu um lobisomem."

"Mas ninguém acredita nele."

"Eu acredito. E agora tenho provas."

"Isso é uma ameaça?"

"Diz-me a verdade e eu prometo que não envolvo a tua família no assunto."

"O que queres saber exactamente Isaac?"

Respirei profundamente.

"O que sou eu? Sou perigoso?"

Se os meus pais eram lobos, eu deveria ser um também. Porém eu fora atacado e ferido por um lobisomem.

"O problema é esse Isaac. Niguém sabe o que tu és." Ela parecia sincera desta vez. "Mas acho que vamos descobrir isso em breve."

"O que queres dizer com isso?"

"Estás a arder em febre e a tremer. Acho que estás prestes a te transformar."

_Que merda de dia. _Pensei enquanto sentia tremores incontroláveis assolarem o meu corpo.

* * *

Nota/Autora: Este capítulo foi super difícil de escrever porque não conseguia decidir como terminá-lo. Penso que brevemente irei usar outra personagem como narrador(a), mas ainda não decidi quem será.

Obrigado às reviewers: Teh. Chan, Felisbela.

Teh. Chan – Eu também acho que o par Leah e Jake é pouco explorado, pelo menos a nível de histórias escritas em português. E tenho muita pena porque a língua portuguesa é a 4.ª ou 5.ª língua mais falada em todo o mundo, e o par Leah x Jake dá para explorar e para criar fics muito interessantes. E tens razão, a odisseia do Isaac ainda agora começou… falarei do Joham num dos próximos capítulos. Bjs


End file.
